There The Whole Time
by DanH2010
Summary: AU Danny and Alice grew up together - how will their friendship be affected now they are adults and relationships start getting in the way?
1. Newborn

**There The Whole Time**

**AU Story. It's basically Danny and Alice being best friends since the day they were born. BUT when their private lives start to become more busy will that impact on their friendship & and will jealousy become a factor when the other finds someone serious?**

**Keep reading to find out all this and more. Enjoy :D**

(X)

Laura and Robert Trevanion sat beside their sons incubator admiring their newborn son.

"We still need to pick a name for him. He's 3 days old and still being called baby Trevanion coz we haven't named him!" Laura told her husband.

"I don't know what to call him." Robert admitted, touched his sons cheek softly.

"How about Robert Junior? Little Robbie? He already has your eyes, well he's the double of you actually."

Robert shook his head.

"We should have discussed this before now." Laura told him.

"Yeah well he is 4 weeks early." he reminded.

"You can't tell the size of him!"

"He doesn't get that length from us!" he agreed.

Laura smiled. They looked up at the sound of footsteps. Recognised the couple walking in. Robert stood up.

"Rowan." he said, walked over to shake his hand. "So Charlotte had the baby?"

"Yeah, little girl." he said beaming. "Big blue eyes and a full head of jet black hair. Double of her mother."

"Our little man made his appearance 3 days ago. Green eyes and dirty blond hair."

"Like his dad then?" Rowan asked laughing.

Robert nodded, pride filling him at the thought of his son.

Both men looked back at their respective families and felt feelings of contentment wash over them.

"So later how about we go out to celebrate fatherhood?" Rowan asked.

"I'd love to. Then we'll prop each other up on the way home." Robert joked.

"It's handy living right next door to each other at times like this - just a warning though, tell your son that my daughter is off limits til she's 30!"

"No bother man!" Robert clapped him on the back and shook again. Then returned to their families.

(-)

Charlotte and Laura sat in their hospital beds.

"Were you in labour long?" Laura asked.

"5 seconds, one minute I was in the worst pain of my life then I blinked and she was here."

"Little man took a while, he wasn't due for another 4 weeks."

"Yeah, she was supposed to be older than him. How is he?" Charlotte asked.

Laura looked at him. "You can't tell he's early. He's huge, a bit fussy with his bottles though. How is she?"

Charlotte smiled. "Pretty easy, she eats then sleeps then eats…you get the picture."

"Little man here is a curious little thing. Always looking around."

"Like his father?" Charlotte asked.

"In every way!" Laura laughed. "What you named her?"

"Alice. After Rowans mother. What about you little man?"

"We can't agree. I want a normal name, not old fashioned or contemporary just normal. Robert likes Lawrence." Laura twisted her face.

Charlotte nodded in agreement. "Meet him halfway - make that his middle name."

Laura nodded. "Thanks for the idea. What ideas did you have for boys?"

"Jack, Dylan, Barnaby, Oscar…"

"Oscar?"

"Rowans choice, along with Junior."

"I brought that one up." Laura told her. "No go."

"Little Alice here was so close to be Danielle but Rowan decided he didn't like it at the last minute."

"Danielle, I like it….Daniel." Laura smiled. "Daniel Lawrence." she smiled wider. "Little Danny Trevanion."

"You found your name?" Charlotte asked.

Laura smiled and nodded. Looked at her son. He peered back at her, green eyes curious. "Hello Danny." she whispered.

**A/N just a short chapter - setting the stage sort of chapter, tbh this happened coz I couldn't think of how to start it - thanks to my gorgeous bf for the idea. Well the half idea, he wanted to have Danny's dad save bby alice from being kidnapped but I couldn't think how to write it plausibly considering how hard it is to get into the maternity unit!**

**Anyway the next few chapter are growing up chapters…..**

**And sorry for not finishing undeterred, I tried to write the end but it came out rubbish coz my head was intent on writing this. After a day or two of writing this I will have it out of my system and I will finish undeterred. I cant oput the rubbishness up -**

**Hope u enjoy x**


	2. Personalities

From the day Danny and Alice came home from hospital they seemed to be in competition with the other. Danny crawled first so Alice walked first.

Alice started eating mushy food first, so Danny ate proper solids first.

Danny smiled first so Alice spoke first.

Both their mothers agreed that Danny and Alice got their completive streak from their father's and if they were like this as babies what one earth were they going to be like as young children, teenagers and then adults…

(X)

Laura and Alice were sat discussing childcare options on the sofa while Danny and Alice were in the playpen side by side. Both children were 15 months old and stubborn to a fault. Alice was in a pretty pink dress and Danny was in blue dungarees. Alice was sat happily chewing a glow doll. Danny decided that he wanted the doll so he simply snatched it from her. Alice grunted in annoyance at him, when he didn't return her toy she made a mutinous face and grabbed for it. She missed and Danny was now inspecting the doll seriously.

Alice not to be beaten picked up the nearest toy she could, a rubber chicken that squeaked. She swung it hard and it hit Danny in the head, it squeaked loudly and startled Danny. He dropped the doll in shock and began to cry. Alice merely picked the doll up - her face the image of sweetness and innocence and chewed it once again. Danny's mother came over to console her crying son. She picked him up.

"What's the matter Danny?" she soothed.

He pointed at Alice and stuck his lip out.

Alice merely smiled that sweet smile at Laura who melted.

"You wanna go back and play with Alice. Ok son. Play nicely."

She placed him down again, he shuffled away and sat in his corner with his own toys. They glared at each other intermittedly.

(X)

Danny and Alice were sat in high chairs.

"Alice, say Danny." Charlotte coaxed. "Da-ney."

Alice picked up a piece of apple and chewed it thoughtfully. "An-ney." she parroted obediently.

"Good girl!" Charlotte and Laura clapped her.

Danny yelped, nose out of joint.

"Ok Danny - say Alice. Al - isss."

"A….Al…." Danny slapped his hands off his tray in frustration when he couldn't say it.

"Hey hey it's ok son." Laura soothed rubbing the top of his head.

"Yeah Danny." Charlotte agreed smiling at him.

Alice was bouncing happily in her seat chanting Anny, Anny Anny."

Danny started to pout.

"You think she knows how angry she is making him?" Laura asked a second later. They both looked at Alice.

Charlotte shrugged. "How could she? They're not even two!"

"You know if they were older I'd swear she was taking the mick out of him." Laura said smiling.

"I know - she does look rather smug." Charlotte agreed.

"I think your little girl will be a playful influence on my serious son." Laura said.

"We'll see, like I say they're only 2."

(X)

Danny and Alice were playing pirates. "I'm the captain!" a petulant 4 year old Danny said. "You're my first mate."

"I wanna be captain - your always captain!" Alice told him.

"Coz I got the hat!" he told her superiorly and shook it grinning.

"I want that hat!" she told him.

"Well I got it."

She narrowed her eyes and grabbed it then ran.

"Give me my hat!" he fumed.

"Ha ha you can't catch me!" she laughed.

The pirate game soon turned into a game of tag until both children were too tired to run anymore.

They looked at each other then without saying a word turned in the direction of the gazebo Laura had set up. They went to the pillows that were kept there for them, they then curled together and went to sleep. That is how their mothers found them.

It was at that moment that they had an inkling that Danny and Alice were made for the other. They of course kept that thought to themselves, decided to put a little plan of action in place - just in case.

(X)

Danny and Alice were sat in the back yard digging in the mud. They were both feeling rather old as they had just celebrated their fifth birthday. They declared to their parents that they were no longer baby's and should not be treated as such! They were a big boy and girl now.

"Look a worm!" Alice said and picked it up. Watched how it wrapped itself around her finger.

Danny looked at her. "Your not like other girls."

"How?" she asked putting the worm back into the mud, moved her hair from her face and succeeded in wiping mud across her cheek.

"Coz you play in mud and get dirty and play with worms."

She looked down at her once clean denim shorts and white t-shirt and shrugged. "Me and you do that stuff all the time." she told him simply.

"Yeah but other girls don't." he told her like she was stupid.

She shrugged. "I like mud and worms."

"Your not a girl." he told her wiping the mud from his green shorts and t-shirt.

"I know, mum calls me her little Tomboy." Alice frowned. "What does that mean?"

Danny frowned in thought then shrugged. "Dunno, there's a boy called Tom in our class at school." he suggested.

She frowned. "Then shouldn't it be Aliceboy? I'm not called Tom."

"Dunno." he again said.

"You never called me a girl before." she told him.

"You don't act like a girl they scream and play with dolls." he said in disgust.

"Ok then I am not a girl anymore then!" she smiled.

He smiled in reply and they high fived.

They dug some more.

"This looks like chocolate cake." he said piling in in a bucket.

"Don't taste like it." Alice replied remembering when they ate mud as a dare to the other.

"I know that!" he told her. "But it looks like it!"

"You think so?" she asked looking at it.

"Kinda." he told her. "Want some chocolate cake?"

"Not that one! You got any in the house?"

He shrugged.

They stood up, wiping their dirty hands on their shorts. He took her hand. "C'mon."

They looked in the fridge and couldn't see any. "Dad musta finished it." Danny grumbled.

Alice's face lit up, "Lets bake one!"

"Cooking's for girls." Danny replied disgusted at the suggestion.

"Is not!"

"That's what dad says!" Danny said smugly.

"Fine I'll cook it myself and you can't have any!"

Danny paused. "Ok I'll help!" the lure of cake too strong.

Alice smiled. They grabbed a chair and pushed it to the cupboards. "What we need?" Alice asked as Danny opened the door.

"Dunno."

"When my mum makes a cake she uses two white stuff, brown stuff and runny stuff. O and some milk and eggs."

Danny reached up and grabbed the flour. Ended up covering himself in it.

"That's white!" Alice said excitedly. "We need one more white stuff."

"I'm looking!" he said shaking his head.

"Your like an old man sometimes." Alice echoed his mum, she wasn't sure what that meant but Danny's mother said that when he used that tone.

Danny stuck his tongue out at her. "Look sugar - more white." he declared. Reached on his tip toes as he reached it spilled and left a residue on the wall. Alice knelt down and scooped it up. Put it on her tea shirt until he handed her the bag.

"We need the brown stuff. You know the chocolate."

He handed her down some chocolate powder, then some coffee and gravy granules. "How about these too."

Alice nodded. "They're brown."

Danny jumped down. "Now we need milk and eggs."

They walked over to the fridge and opened it. Danny picked up the milk and Alice grabbed 4 eggs. dropped one.

"Oops." smiled at Danny who rolled his eyes. They put all their ingredients in the middle of the door and grabbed a bowl.

Alice picked up the bag of sugar and poured it into the bowl as Danny was throwing in handfuls of flour.

"That enough?" Danny asked.

She shook her head and picked up the bag of flour held it upside down showering both of them with flour.

"There!" she said patting the bottom of the bag.

Danny ran over to the fridge and collected a bar of chocolate ripped off the wrapper. Snapped some off and gave it to her then some for himself then dropped the rest in the flour and sugar.

Alice munched her chocolate. "Good idea! A really really chocolate cake! Now eggs." Alice told him.

She cracked two and so did he. They dropped some shell inside accidentally too.

Alice looked at it.

"Just leave it. It'll be fine." Danny assured.

"Now the milk!" She poured half in.

Danny retrieved a cup. "Wanna drink?"

She nodded and he filled the glass. She took a long drink and he had the rest sharing the same cup, a habit of theirs. They then put the cup back down.

He opened the chocolate powder dipped his finger in it and tasted it.

"That's not chocolate." he said and twisted his face pushed it away and it spilled.

"Lets use these 2 ." Alice motioned to the coffee and gravy. "Mum and dad like them. That one especially." Alice pointed to the coffee. "We mix it up with water then pour it in." she said at Danny's confused look.

Danny retrieved a jug and filled it with water. Alice helped him lift it from the sink and they carried it over to their ingredients. They poured in the coffee and gravy. Stirred it. It had the consistency of sludge. Poured it in their bowl. Looked down at their creation.

"Don't look like my mums." Alice told Danny seriously.

"Coz we gotta cook it!" Danny replied. Exhaling heavily.

"Yeah!" she was silent for a second. "How we gonna do that?"

Danny thought. "When my mum gets a cake it comes in a box."

She nodded. "So we put it in a box then the cooker."

Danny nodded and ran to his room to retrieve a box. He had his elefun box in hand as he returned. He opened it and poured the contents onto the floor then they picked up their bowl and poured the contents into the box, some invariably spilled onto the floor. The box was soaked and looked ready to burst.

"Quick! In the cooker!" Danny told Alice.

Danny's mum walked into the kitchen. Her jaw dropped at the mess she saw. Flour and sugar up the walls. A brown sludge on the floor along with empty packets, cooking utensils and an elefun toy. Her shock turned to anger when she saw Danny and Alice trying to jam a box in the cooker.

"Daniel Lawrence Trevanion! Alice Marie Collins!" she boomed hand son her hips.

Danny and Alice dropped the box and looked at each to her guiltily. The use of their full names meant they were in BIG trouble.

"Uh-oh!" they chorused eyeing each other.

"Uh-oh indeed!" Laura told them sternly.

"We were baking Laura - look!" Alice motioned to their cake mixture which was on the floor.

Oh my god! Laura thought they were gonna eat that? "What is it?" she hazarded.

"Our cake." Alice said proudly with a smile. "It's gonna be yummy."

Laura eyed the concoction dubiously yummy was not the word she'd use - how about lethal! "What have you two been told about the cooker?"

They both looked at the floor.

"Well?" she asked.

"Not to touch it." they mumbled.

"And what were two just doing?"

"But our cake mum!" Danny protested.

"Under NO circumstances do you touch that cooker - ever. Are we understood?"

Danny looked at her petulantly.

"We are going to clean this place up then we'll go to the shops to make a better cake ok?"

Danny crossed his arms not wanting to clean.

"Danny you do it or you go to your room and Alice goes home!" Laura warned.

"Danny!" Alice told him.

Danny looked at her smiling face and big blue eyes shining with mischievousness. Something inside him compelled him to do it. Something in her smile. He didn't know what or why. He nodded reluctantly.

(X)

Alice was sweeping while Danny was washing dishes.

"This is your fault!" Danny told her.

"Is not." Alice replied. "You wanted cake."

"Is too!"

"Is not!" she told him

"IS TOO!" he scowled. "Your just a stupid girl!" he said the final word with disdain.

Alice inhaled sharply. "You never call me a girl!"

"Now you're a stupid one!"

"Well you're a smelly boy!"

"Am not!" he replied angrily.

"Smelly boy smelly boy smelly boy!" she chanted.

"Stupid girl!" he yelled louder.

"SMELLY BOY!" she squealed trying to out do him in volume.

He threw his sponge at her and it soaked her top, Alice was just about to pick it up and throw it back when their parents walked into the room.

"What is going on here?" Charlotte asked, Laura walking in behind her.

"I left them for 2 minutes to let you in." Laura said shaking her head.

"I'm not his friend!" Alice pouted.

"I'm not HER friend!" he replied crossly. Crossed his arms. Neither child looking at the other.

Charlotte and Laura looked at each other smiling.

Laura exhaled dramatically. "Shame about that surprise we had planned."

Alice and Danny looked at each other then Laura.

"I know." Charlotte said sadly.

"What surprise?" they echoed.

"O we can't do it now." Charlotte told them.

"You're not friends." Laura added.

They ran over and hugged. "We're friends now. What surprise?" Danny asked hopping with excitement.

"Well the 6 of us are all going on holiday together - to Disneyland!"

Alice and Danny were jumping up and down screaming. Fight completely forgotten.

**A/N little danny and alice r cute :D spesh wen they were babies haha. Alice is defo like howay danny have sum fun man! lol more growing next chapter :D hope ur enjoying x**


	3. Best Friend's

Years passed quickly for little Danny and Alice until they were 8 and the little title was dropped. Their parents also called them trouble - not to their faces of course. See trouble seemed to follow them everywhere - even when they weren't trying…..

(X)

Danny and Alice were at the park. Danny was hanging upside down by his legs on the monkey bars arms outstretched. He had been hanging for so long his face was bright red.

"C'mon Alice you can do it!" he told her.

Alice always ready to prove she could do anything he could do - and do better with style, knew there was no way she could do this! "I'll fall!" she protested.

"Chicken." he goaded.

"I'm not!" she said bristling.

"Ba ba backa!" he imitated a chicken. Even made the flapping motions.

Alice felt the internal battle, she knew he wouldn't let it lie until she tried. "Fine!" she was gonna fall she knew it!

She climbed up one side carefully as he climbed down. "Do I have to hang upside down?"

Nodding he sang "Anything you can do I can do better." A song he heard his mum playing. Reminded him of Alice.

"I can do anything better than you!" she replied stomach still quivering.

She studied the monkey bars wondering how to do this. Right if she sat down then…..she was gonna fall this wasn't gonna work.

"Just put your legs through that hole then lower yourself down." Danny said.

She stared at him. "If I do that I'll drop!"

"That's the point!" he retorted.

She glared. Alice moved her legs and braced one foot against a bar and lowered herself

"See!" Danny declared "Easy!"

As she was about to move her foot into a better position it slipped and she felt her whole body start to descend towards the hard ground. She squealed and landed on her arm and chest, the wind knocked out of her.

Danny ran to her. "Alice you ok?"

She was lying face down clutching her arm. She hid her face so he wouldn't see she was crying softly.

"Alice?" he asked sitting beside her.

She swiped at her eyes. Not before he knew about her tears. God she cried coz of him! He felt sick.

"I fell on my arm, it really hurts."

Danny nodded and helped her up. "I'll take you home."

"Go away! I told you I'd fall! I hate you!" a few stray tears fell.

Her tears tore at him. "I'm sorry." he told her sincerely.

Alice looked at his face and felt something inside her flicker. She knew he meant it - don't ask her how she just did. She nodded and they walked.

"Did I fall good?" she asked.

"I'd fall better." he replied.

"Would not!" she laughed.

They continued across the field and saw 2 boys approaching them on bikes. Alice groaned and exhaled.

"Don't worry I'm here." he told her looking in her eyes.

"But they…."

"They won't." he promised. "I'm here."

She nodded and swallowed clutched her hurt arm to her stomach.

"Look here's Collins and her boyfriend." one spat.

"Shut up Jake!" Danny said and walked so he was on the side Jake was. "We're friends."

Jake climbed off his bike and let it fall to the floor. Walked towards Alice.

Danny stopped in front of her protectively. "Let us pass!" Danny hissed.

Jake smirked at him.

"I know what you did at school too. Wouldn't of happened had I not been off that day!"

"Really?" Jake asked.

"Yeah really!"

"Danny we'll go another way." Alice didn't want him fighting over her - again. His mother would go spare!

Danny turned and looked at her. "No your hurt, we'll go this way. It's quicker."

"Listen to your girlfriend Trevanion. Your making trouble for yourself." Jake warned. He knew Danny fancied himself as Alice's protector.

Danny stared at him, his face cold and hard. Stubborn-ness shining in his eyes.

What they didn't know what that Alice's father was approaching them.

Jake pushed Danny out of the way and grabbed Alice's hurt her. She screamed in pain and Danny saw red. He jumped on Jake and they both went sprawling into the mud. Jake was taller and older than Danny so he quickly gained supremacy.

Rowan was into the fray immediately and picked Jake up off Danny who whose arms were flailing. He helped Danny up, who was irate.

"You 2 home!" Rowan said to Alice and Danny.

Danny took his protective stance in font of Alice again as Jake climbed on his bike.

"Later Trevanion." Jake warned. A blatant warning.

Danny glared at him, wiped the blood away from his lips as he rode away.

"What is going on here?" Rowan asked Danny. He knew this kid was a bad friend for Alice. More fighting from him! Flighty like his father!

"Dad my arm is hurt." Alice told him

He bent down and gently looked at her arm. "I think it's broken sweetie."

Danny felt guilt overwhelm him.

"So Daniel why were you fighting?"

"Danny dad!" Alice declared.

Danny glanced at Alice who blinked a message, 'Please don't tell him.'

Danny shook his head staying silent.

Rowan clenched his jaw. Right this kid was having nothing more to do with his daughter!

They walked. "When we get back home me and your mum need to talk to you Alice."

"About?" she asked.

"Things" he evaded.

At that moment she knew that unless she told her dad she would be put on restriction with Danny. Full time. They were usually put on restriction if they misbehaved together but never longer than a week. This was bad! She couldn't be away from his all the time. He was her best friend. She inhaled. "Dad Danny was fighting coz that boy picks on me at school. He hurt my arm so Danny jumped on him to stop."

Rowan looked at Danny. "So your protecting my daughter?" he asked, voice surprised.

"She's my friend." Danny said scuffing the toe of his trainer on the ground.

"He always does dad, even with the bigger kids. Especially the bigger boys." she said nodding.

"Is that why you've been in trouble at school for fighting?" he asked.

Danny didn't answer.

"Yes dad. I asked him not to say anything." Alice supplied.

Rowan surveyed the boy. He hadn't looked from the floor at all except to glance at Alice every so often.

He put his arm around his daughter. "C'mon we'll get you to hospital." looked at Danny. "And you home. We need to talk to your parents."

Danny deflated. He was in deep trouble

"They need to know their son is a good kid." Rowan finished.

Danny walked at the other side of Alice. She smiled at him the whole way home.

It turned out that Alice's arm was in fact broken. For the 6 weeks Alice wore a cast and sling Danny did too. He even tried to wear it at school, but the teachers wouldn't let him.

(X)

Danny and Alice had just started secondary school. They were sat hanging out of their bedroom windows, walkie talkies in hand.

"I heard what you said today." she told him, daring him to lie.

"About what?"

"To the other boys." she reminded.

He exhaled. "Alice."

"You denied I'm your best friend!"

"Alice…"

"Do you not care how that made me feel?"

"Alice boys are different to girls. Boys don't have girls who are best friends."

"You do!" she told him.

"I know that but they don't!"

"So your ashamed of me?"

"Of course not it's just…."

"Danny we have been friends since we were born!"

"Your still my best friend." he told her.

"Not according to you!"

"Alice please…."

"No Danny, you really hurt me. You don't think my new friends think I'm weird my best friend being a boy? I told them, I don't care coz you're an important person in my life!"

He was quiet.

"And not only did you deny being my best friend you denied being my friend at all. You ignored me when I spoke to you!" he heard her breathing heavily.

"Alice don't cry please." he was silent. "I just can't…."

"If that's how you feel Danny fine!" her head disappeared. 10 minute later his mum walked in.

"Alice's mum just brought this over. Asked me to give it to you."

His mum handed him the item and walked out. Danny looked at his hand and saw Alice's walkie talkie.

He covered his eyes having no idea what to do.

**The Next day At School.**

Danny and Alice didn't speak as Laura drove them to school the next day. Usually they chattered constantly. They sat on opposite ends of the classroom in class rather then beside each other. At dinner they avoided each other - and they were both miserable. For the last 11 years it had been them against the world - and now surrounded by new friends they have never been more alone. That is until the end of lunch time, which was when Danny decided to sort it.

"Alice." Danny said as she stood against the wall. One of her friends smiled at him but his focus was on Alice.

"Hi Daniel." she replied.

"Will you come with me?" he asked hitching his bag higher on his shoulder.

"Why?"

"You'll see." he told her grabbing her hand and taking her with him.

Her friends followed wondering what was going on. Danny was meanwhile leading Alice over to his friends.

"Guys I want you to meet my friend, my best friend Alice."

Alice looked up at him smiling.

One or two people began to rib Danny but mostly they were fine with it. Bored actually. The girls thought Danny was the cutest thing ever for doing that. Danny was an instant hit with them.

The two groups separated and went their own way.

Alice jogged over to him. "I want my walkie talkie back!" she told him then kissed his cheek covertly. As she walked away she looked back and smiled her biggest smile at him.

That made it all worth while for Danny.

(X)

"This a bad idea Danny!" Alice whispered for the fifth time.

"Do you wanna do this or not?" he asked.

She nodded. "If we wanna make the concert then yeah." For their thirteenth birthday they had been given concert tickets.

"Well shut up and get over there! And don't look at me or make eye contact with the teacher or he'll know!"

She nodded. "I dunno Danny."

He looked at her.

"I am a bad influence on you." she laughed.

"No, I'm just not missing the beginning of the concert for anyone. Not even you!"

She nodded and went to sit across the room, as the end of their science lesson neared he made eye contact with her and told her to get ready. She began putting all her stuff away on the sly.

"Ok everyone who has detention with me remain seated when the bell rings." Mr Donnelly said.

Danny winked at Alice and smiled nodded slightly.

She nodded in reply.

Danny suddenly began to groan and grabbed his head.

"Danny?" a girl asked.

He groaned louder and clutched his head.

"Sir!" the girl called.

The teacher went to Danny, his whole focus on him.

Alice meanwhile had pulled her coat on and was leaving science through the side door.

"Daniel are you ok?" the teacher asked.

"Just got a blinding headache." he admitted when he knew Alice was gone.

The bell began to ring.

"I'm better now."

"Stay seated." the teacher asked.

"My mum is waiting outside" he told him. "I'll be fine."

Danny left the classroom.

"Wait a minute - where is Alice Collins?" the teacher boomed.

Danny looked back and grinned.

"Daniel Trevanion get back here!"

Danny ran as fast as he could and met Alice at the front gates.

"Worked a charm." she laughed.

"We're in big trouble tomorrow." he told her.

"Let's worry about that tomorrow. We got a concert to go to!"

Danny's prediction was right. They were in big trouble. Danny more than Alice, he had faked an illness, lied to the teacher and then ignored a simple instruction. As they sat on their multiple detentions together they weren't bothered, the concert had been brilliant and they had the best time!

(X)

Danny was looking at suits for his prom.

"So you asked anyone yet?"

"No, asking her later."

"I have a feeling who it might be."

Danny looked at her. "Do you?"

She nodded. "Bet she's pretty."

"Beautiful." he corrected.

Laura smiled. "And you two have known each other a long time?"

"I suppose."

"Your whole lives?" Laura asked.

"Not that long."

Laura frowned. "Who you taking?"

Danny smiled. "Miranda Ashfield."

"What?" she asked. WHAT? Her brain repeated.

"Yeah, mum you have to meet her, she'd beyond amazing!" he breathed and thought of her.

"What about…" she trailed.

"Who?" he asked quizacaly.

"Alice."

"Alice?" he laughed. "Why would I go with her?"

"Do you not like her?"

"What 'like her' like her?" he asked frowning.

His mother looked at him.

"No way!" he told her like she's stupid. "She's my best friend."

"What's wrong with liking her in that way?" his mother asked.

"She's my best fried. I've never looked at her in that way." he scrunched his face up. "I just can't see it."

"Well you should, she's gorgeous and she's only 16!"

He made a face. "Yeah she is pretty but we've been friends our whole lives. It's like….weird. Sort of."

Laura stared at her son. Then walked away shaking her head.

Danny meanwhile rang Alice.

"You'll never guess what my mum just said." she told him.

"Probably the same thing my mum told me!"

"NO WAY!" she declared. "They're trying to set us up?"

"Us going to the prom together?" he said shaking his head.

"Why would we do that?" she chuckled.

"Exactly what I said." he replied.

"Mum went on the he's handsome tangent." Alice told him.

"Your gorgeous according to mum and your only 16!" he laughed.

"They think we should like be in love or something! Guys and girls can be friends without the …well sex basically."

He laughed.

"Actually that would be weird with us don't you think. Could you imagine us kissing?"

There was silence then a loud "Yuck!" from both if them followed by laughter.

(X)

"Our plan failed Charlotte" Laura told her as the kids went to prom, with separate dates. She still remembered the phone call.

"Just give them time, they are only 16 after all. We know they'll always be there for each other. There the whole time."

**A/N well there is the growing up chapters, i had countless little incidents that i could happen but i want to get into the story so they will be told later - i have plans muhahahaha.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewin x**


	4. You Always Have Me

_Danny lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. "Dad is gonna freak out Alice." he said seriously._

_She sat on a chair opposite him. "So your going on a vets course instead of a doctor one. Your with me." she said brightly. "Which I am eternally grateful for!"_

_He lifted his head and looked at her. "He has his heart set on me being a doctor." dropped it back to the bed again._

"_His heart Danny, not yours. It's your life, not his." Alice told him._

"_I know but…" he exhaled. "I feel like I'm letting him down."_

"_You aren't, your doing something you love - with me." she added again brightly._

"_He's gonna disown me!" he stressed._

_Alice was silent for a moment. He lifted his head and found her smiling at him._

"_IF he does than you'll always have me. I'll always love you, your stuck with me. I'll never disown you." she promised smiling._

_And despite the worries he still had her statement made him smile. She was always doing that to him. Making him smile when the world and it's pressures were heavy upon his shoulders. She was like that though, his own little beacon in this cold dark world._

_She then walked over and stroked his head affectionately. "Don't worry huh." she whispered._

_He grabbed her hand and pulled her down beside him and wrapped his arms around her._

"_Danny?" she asked facing him._

"_Don't you know I'm clingy? Get used to this, like you said you'll never disown me!"_

"_A girl can change her mind." she drawled._

"_But you won't." he told her assuredly and closed his eyes content._

"_Never." she replied and wrapped her arms tightly around him._

(X)

Danny stood on the veranda at his new job, and home Leopards Den. It was the anniversary of his mothers death today and it always made him think of that conversation with Alice. And the one that followed with his father. He had been right, his dad had disowned him and walked out on his mother without a backward glance. It was a good thing Alice had promised never to leave him coz he was alone now. His mother had died 3 years after his dad left.

Now 4 years later and he worked at Leopards Den with his side kick Alice. They had spent nearly a quarter of a century together and never once been unfaithful. He smiled at the old joke she always said. O his eyes had wandered a few times she usually said but not once had he touched anyone else! She was right though. Marriages had lasted less time than they'd been together!

The woman in question walked outside from surveying the house.

"Hey handsome." she said.

"Hey gorgeous."

Old affectionate nicknames from the time their parents tried to set them up on their prom at 16. She hugged him from behind. "You ok?"

He and Alice were touchers when it came to showing how they felt. It was normal to them now. Some people found it weird but it was how they worked.

"Yeah." he exhaled.

She released him and stood side by side. "Can't believe it has been 4 years." she whispered softly sadness filling her. Laura had been her second mother. She had been as upset as Danny at her passing. Both their mothers often called the other child their own.

He nodded. "2 for your mum."

"Mum never really got over your mum passing. Losing her best friend like that." Alice exhaled. "It really just …..well something inside her died you know?"

He nodded. "That's what would happen to me if I lost you." he put his arm around her and hugged her close for a second then out his arm back down.

They were both orphans in a way. Neither of their fathers wanted to know. They had each other though so neither felt they were alone. They had all they needed.

"We doing our ritual tonight?" she asked.

He nodded. "The flowers are in the living room."

"Sending up some roses in a balloon then going out to get blind drunk. Don't let me chat up some dodgy bloke this time huh?" she added.

Danny looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "I seem to remember a very drunk Alice saying he was the one."

"I don't believe that you know. You lie!"

He laughed. "You picked him."

"He stalked me! Only coz he thought I was gonna be brill in bed. The best! He said. Not that he got that far!"

"Wouldn't go THAT far. About the stalking comment or the good in bed bit. You can't be the best - coz I am!"

"He DID stalk me!" she protested. "Till you scared him off that is." she batted her eyes at him, reminding him of how she convinced him last time.

"What I'm here for Ali." he laughed and nudged her shoulders.

"That's why I'm still here best friend." she replied quickly.

"O and here I thought it was coz you loved me." he joked.

She surveyed him. "O you wish!"

He shushed her. "Don't tell no one." he whispered. "It's a secret!"

They lapsed into silence again.

"You know the house has running water and electricity. I thought we were gonna be using a latrine outside."

"You actually checked?"

"Of course. I use a latrine for no man, if there was no toilet I was off!"

"You'd leave me here - alone?" he asked wounded.

"In a second!"

He wiped away a pretend tear.

"I'd leave you the toilet roll." she nodded.

He smiled and shook his head - there she went making him smile, even on the anniversary of his mothers death. What would he do without her?

He saw her staring at their newly built surgery - not their per-se, it belonged to Mr and Mrs DuPlessis. But it was where they were gonna work. Side by side, as always.

"Official opening in 2 days Mr Trevanion."

"I know." he said nervously.

"Dunno why your nervous Mr Top of his class." Alice told him playfully.

"Dupe said that this Terry guy arrives tomorrow."

Alice rubbed her hands together in glee. "Can't wait, I saw his picture on the internet. He wrote a paper about wild dogs. Whoo-ee he is hot! Can't say much about the paper. Didn't read it - too busy drooling over the sexy author." she nodded appreciatively.

"You always were over enthusiastic about things."

"Your just jealous." she told him seriously.

"That must be it." he replied dryly.

"Caroline's niece is on her way down too. Gets here in a few days."

"Well after you meet your future hubby I might meet my future wife!"

"See that's the spirit!" she high fived. "And don't warn him please, the last guy you 'warned' needed 30 stitches."

"He swung for me first!"

"So you kicked his ass?" she asked.

"Yeah." he laughed.

"Well I didn't see him again! You scare off another one and I'll hurt you - badly!"

He shrugged and smiled.

"If I go out with Terry - you have to go out with Sarah mind." she negotiated.

Danny thought and nodded. "Deal!" they shook on it.

**A/N i am gonna get on with the story i'm jst trying to convey how close they are :D  
>(the chapters in this story will be shorter than in my other stories as i have no tym to typewrite - i'm trying to train myself to type as i sleep - mostly i jst sleep haha) **


	5. Advice

After Terry and Sarah arrived Leopards Den settled into a comfortable routine. Terry did in fact start dating Alice. Sarah and Danny didn't hit if off straight away…..

(X)

Alice and Sarah sat in Fatani's bar.

"So you and Terry have been going out for a while." Sarah said.

Alice nodded and took a drink from her bottle. "18 months, longest relationship I ever had - apart from Danny."

Sarah frowned. "You and Danny had a relationship?"

Alice laughed. "Not like that - me and Danny are best friends. He was born 3 days before me as you know. We lived next door each other our whole lives."

Sarah nodded and sipped her drink. "Have you and Danny ever…" shrugged.

"What? Kissed? Slept together? Dated?"

Sarah nodded.

"No, to all of thee above." she smiled.

Sarah frowned. "Why?"

"Coz he's my best friend.

"So? Is Terry not your friend?"

"Well yeah - but Danny is my best friend."

"So?" Sarah repeated.

"You don't understand, me and Danny have been through a lot. It's made us really close."

That just seemed to confuse Sarah more. "He seen you at your best and worst?"

"My worse than worst." Alice nodded thinking of a few hangovers, and when she'd been ill.

"And he's still here? Dunno if you know but that is love!" Sarah told her. "Same for you too. You love him."

"Course I love him, he's my best friend. And just coz he hung around after my worst doesn't mean he 'loves me' loves me, it makes him my BEST friend! We have an unspoken rule no dates no kissing and defo nothing further. It's Danny for Gods sake!" Alice told her.

"Why not? You have to admit he's kinda cute."

"Yeah I'll admit that." but was keeping quiet about her crush on him at 13. No one knew about that time and that is how it was staying! Thankfully she had grew out of it! Actually back then she would have sold a lung to kiss him….. Now she was glad she didn't - it was Danny! "Why your sudden preoccupation with him anyway? You don't really get along." Alice asked knowingly.

Sarah shrugged.

Alice smiled. "I knew it! He's getting to you isn't he? Happens to every girl he meets. At first they are put off by his seriousness then they slowly end up falling for him. Every single one! Well except for me I seem to be immune."

Sarah exhaled. "Am I really that obvious?"

"Don't worry, Danny doesn't do subtle. Unless it's clear he won't have a clue. I struggled with that sometimes." she admitted. "Spelling things out can get tedious!"

"Do you think I should tell him?"

"Yeah!" Alice said eagerly. "Go for it. Honestly he's a great guy. I made sure when we were growing up."

"I dunno, see he's the vet here and my aunt is here - it could get awkward."

Alice took a drink of her bottle in thought. "How do you feel about settling down?"

"I guess I'm ready - if the right guy came around."

"You and Danny will hit it right off then. He's ready for that. The marriage kids bit anyway."

Sarah looked thoughtful.

"And you should see his baby pictures, his serious face was so cute." Alice smiled. "Mind I'm on a lot of them, usually provoking him. I made him cry a lot."

"Awww poor Danny." Sarah said gently.

"Our mothers and their stories. If they'd wrote them down they could have sold them to a publisher and made a mint. The Danny and Alice tales they used to call them. The trouble we could find, in 2 minutes or less." she shook her head. "I miss those times in a way. The only worries we had was making sure we didn't get caught. Which rarely happened by the way. Like I say Danny doesn't do subtle. Our mothers knew as soon as we done anything by his face. Eventually it got to them just looking at him and knowing then saying fix it before we find out!"

Sarah nodded in agreement laughed as she thought of Danny and his guilty face.

"He's the nicest person you'll ever meet Sarah, he's always faithful in a relationship and can be so sweet when he tries."

Like the time he made her little toast hearts of valentines day. They had both been single that day and instead of moping they had the best time - together.

"You sure you two have never been involved?" Sarah asked eyebrows raised.

"I'm his best friend." Alice repeated. "We spent a lot of time talking about stuff. I've met every single girlfriend he's ever had and I can tell you that for break-up's they were good and he's still friends with them all. Not close but they can tolerate each other."

"He sounds like he's perfect."

"Oh no no no no, Danny is a pain in the ass. Take it from someone who knows. He's stubborn, mule headed, opinionated and just shambolic…"

Sarah stared at her.

"BUT that only adds to his charm and appeal I can't explain it you have just go out with him and see. You'll love him!"

Sarah exhaled.

"If you decided to date him everything will work out." Alice assured. "Trust me."

(X)

"So Danny what do you think?" Terry asked.

Danny and Terry were tracking a hurt animal in the bush.

"If your ready then I heartily agree!"

Terry exhaled. "It's a massive step."

"If you love her." Danny murmured looking down at the tracks intently. Looked out into the bush.

"I do, I'm just not sure how she feels."

Danny stood up. "Don't worry about that. She loves you. More than any other guy I've ever seen her with and a couple have really hurt her. I sorted that though." Danny smiled cockily. No one had ever got away with hurting Alice while he was there!

"How can you be so sure she loves me?" Terry asked.

"I know her well." Danny told him.

"How well?" Terry asked suspiciously.

"Friends since the day we were born."

Terry exhaled. "If I tell you something do you promise not to tell her?"

Danny spun and his eyes narrowed. "You better not be messing her around!"

"No it's nothing like that!" Terry held his hands up.

Danny assessed him then nodded.

"I've always suspected that she had a thing for you."

Danny was silent for a moment then burst into gales of laughter he was bent double and slapped his leg. Wiped tears from his eyes. "Ok tell me." Danny said after a minute of laughing.

Terry stared at him his face serious.

"O your not joking." Danny shook his head. "Your way off track. No way no chance. I'm her best friend. We have never seen each other in that way! We never would!"

"Woman and guys can't be best friends. Woman are too into feelings."

"Well WE are." Danny told him seriously. "It's not that we don't love each other, we do. We're just not IN love you know." it was the easiest way of trying to explain it he decided. He didn't mind admitting he loved Alice coz he did.

"Now you sound like a woman." Terry drawled.

"I can't explain it no other way. Yeah I do love Alice but not..." he struggled "...sexually."

"There's the guy speak. You can't tell me you've never ….gotten jiggy."

Danny shook his head smiling. "No we have never….gotten jiggy. Never kissed. Nothing."

Terry frowned so much his brows were almost a straight line. "She comes to you for everything."

"I'm her best friend. She knows I don't have any ulterior motive - I won't lie."

"What and I would?"

"Um yeah - if you like life."

Terry was confused.

"Look I'll give you an example. If Alice asks me if she looks bad ect in certain clothes I'll tell her if she does - You probably don't, am I right?"

"Too right, she'd kill me!"

Danny nodded. "You like life." he elaborated. "See I have the luxury of being honest." If your worried she'll go to you more and more if you…."

"If I propose." Terry finished.

"What's stopping you?" Danny asked.

"Well now I know there is nothing between you and Alice nothing. I keep on expecting her to tell me that we're over and that she's got feelings for you."

Danny grinned. "Like I said NO chance!"

"Will you help me pick a ring?"

He nodded. "I know exactly what she'll love!"

"You sure?" Terry asked.

"Trust me." Danny told him.

**A/N love how Danny and Alice think by saying they're my best friend just explains everything, (in their heads anyway) and other people are puzzled lol - it's like their trademark lol**

**I like to know these things, who do you think the jealousy will cum from first danny or Alice or both - based on what u read so far :D  
><strong>**  
>The story has started, wheels are in motion...hope your enjoying x<strong>


	6. Even Slightly Weird?

Danny sat in Alice's room on her bed. Alice in shorts and t-shirt. Danny in just boxers.

"Terry would be pissed if he saw you sat in here in just those." Alice told him pointing at his very loose boxers.

Danny shook his head. "Na he's cool."

"What you do to him?" Alice asked.

"Man to man chat."

"Oh no, what you done to him."

Danny grinned his playful grin at her. "I told him we have had wild passionate sex on numerous occasions and it was out of our systems. Well until the next time." wiggled his eyebrows.

"Now the truth." she asked.

"I did say that. Told him you were good too." winked.

"Daniel - don't make me use your full name, I will!"

"Ok." he relented. "I convinced him even though you couldn't control yourself I could."

"Ha ha funny man." she let it drop deciding if it was bad he would have told her by now. "Do you know where's he taking me tomorrow? He's being very close mouthed." They were celebrating Terry moving in, or that is what Alice was told - danny knew different.

"Maybe." he laughed.

"Spilleth!"

He shook his head.

"Tell me Daniel!" she warned.

"NO." he said playfully.

"I have ways of making you talk."

"Ways that don't work." he reminded. "They never have and never will!"

"Doesn't stop me trying." she told him with false sweetness.

"Still not telling." he repsonded.

She nodded her face resigned. "Ok."

Danny smiled knowing she gave up far too easily.

She walked leisurely towards her wardrobe spun quickly ran at him and dived arms wide. "Tell me before I pound you into submission!" she declared laughing.

Danny caught her as she landed but was still pushed backwards onto the bed. She kept trying to tickle him in all of his ticklish spots but she missed. As well as grabbing him he kept deflecting her. They were both laughing like kids rolling on the bed. Danny finally caught her wrists and spun her so she was lying flat on her back on the bed. Her hands pinned by his above her head. They were breathing hard laughing.

"Told you it doesn't wo…." he trailed off as her blue eyes met his. His mind was suddenly blank and they stared into the others eyes. The only sound in the room was their laboured breathing. Her chest was heaving. Alice instinctively moistened her lips with tip of her tongue, they were slightly parted. They stayed like this for another second then sense returned to them and they acted like nothing had happened, this happened often so often to them - nothing had happened. These moments of awareness were nothing new. They didn't recognise what they were though….

"Told you it doesn't work!" he laughed climbing off her.

"Your taller than me!" she replied sitting up.

"And your still rubbish at wrestling!" he added.

"Hey! I used to win till you grew taller than me!"

He shook his head. "Mum made me let you win. Said I had to coz we were friends."

"Liar!"

"She bribed me, remember that snazzy new laptop I got one Easter when we were 12. Then you suddenly started losing."

Alice's jaw dropped. She straightened her top which was bunched up, readjusted her shorts. "She paid you?" in disbelief.

"Handsomely." he laughed.

"Swine!" she threw a pillow at him, climbed off the bed and walked to her mirror.

He stood up and patted her hair down. "You look like you've been rolling all over the bed." he wiggled his eyebrows. "And having a damn good time." he lowered his voice. "Of course you did." her eyes met his in the mirror. "It's me."

She narrowed her eyes and batted his hands away. "You wish cowboy."

"You could have gotten the time of your life there until you mentioned THAT name!" he exhaled.

"It's your fault…."

"No it isn't!" he shushed her. "Why do you insist on calling me that?"

"Coz you hate it!" she laughed.

He walked towards her door then turned back and pointed at her. "I'll get you."

Alice out a hand on her chest dramatically. "I'm scared."

"You should be." he said with a crooked grin.

They looked at each other for just a moment. She walked across and kissed his cheek. Something she felt she had to do. Looked up at him and smiled. "Nite handsome."

"Nite gorgeous." he replied with an answering smile. Walked from her room and closed the door.

(X)

Danny walked from Alice's room and saw Sarah sat at her kitchen table. She looked up at him. He smiled politely but didn't speak. They argued a lot - they automatically just rubbed each other the wrong way. He walked to get a glass of water.

"Hello Danny."

"Hi Sarah." he replied.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Really good thanks. You?"

"I have a problem." she admitted.

Danny sat down. "You need someone to talk to?" he offered.

"Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"

How personal? He wondered. "Yeah, but if it's really bad can I not answer it?"

"It's up to you."

"Shoot." he told her.

"Well you and Alice call each other gorgeous and handsome. Would you stop if your partner was jealous?"

Danny made a face. "Dunno, it's never came up. All of my partners have always known and understood how close me and Alice are. She's a big part of my life. I make sure they knew that." if he was forced to chose though…

She nodded.

"And those boxers don't leave much to the imagination. Does it not bother Terry that your half dressed in her room. Aren't you even tempted to take that next step?"

"Well to answer your questions I spoke to Terry and he understands mine and Alice's relationship. No I am not nor have I ever been tempted to take it to the next level as it were. Plus she's seen me in far less."

"But your only wearing boxers!"

He nodded.

"She's seen you naked?"

"Yeah, and me her. We were kids back then so I don't know if it still counts."

"How did you...and her...?"

"Well running around in the back yard when we were toddlers. We had a pool and I took my shorts off so she took hers off." he shrugged. We used to go in the bath together if we stayed over. That stopped when we hit 5 though."

"So not recently?"

"Well on a recent holiday to Alcudia she had a bikini that showed a lot of skin! But no, not absolutely naked for a while! Wouldn't bother me if I did though. We get changed in front of each other all the time."

"And nothing ever happens?"

He shook his head.

"Don't you two find that slightly weird?"

"No we're friends. If she was a guy I'd get changed in front of her, just coz she's a woman doesn't change that. We're equals."

"I don't get it. I couldn't get dressed in front of my guy friends. They'd look."

He smiled. "We're best friends." Both Danny and Alice used that as an explanation without realising that it didn't explain anything at all.

"I guess you love her a lot?"

He smiled. "I do. Don't know what I'd do without her."

Sarah studied him.

"It's not a romantic love. Purely platonic."

"I wasn't bothered." she lied. The thought of sharing Danny with anyone unsettled her. Especially a woman as gorgeous as Alice - she knew she could have him anytime she pleased! She was beginning to see that neither he nor Alice had any interest in each other sexually.

Danny grinned at her. "Weren't you bothered?"

Sarah frowned. "Alice said you wouldn't…."

He laughed and clapped his hands. "I knew it!"

Sarah started to smile. "She didn't tell me you were sneaky."

He wiggled his eyebrows. "Now we have ascertained that you are madly in love…."

"Love?"

"Yeah." he told her simply.

"Don't think so!"

For some reason he had been expecting a cowboy at the end of that statement, he'd been hanging around Alice too long!" "Ok you love me a little." he suggested.

She shook her head. "But I DO like you. More than a little."

"Well it is me!" he said with false modesty.

"Your sure of yourself."

"Woman just love me." he replied.

"Except Alice." she reminded.

"Yeah, except her. She's not normal though!" he laughed.

Sarah nodded. She wasn't normal if she wasn't even tempted to fall even slightly for him.

"The house is empty tomorrow, how about I cook you a meal?" he offered.

She nodded. "I'd love to."

They both stood up. Sarah walked towards him and kissed him softly. "I'm already looking forward to tomorrow."

He nodded. "I am too."

He escorted her down the hallway and he gave her a soft kiss at her door.

Alice was popping her head out of her room as Danny pulled away.

"Nite." he said softly to Sarah.

"G'nite." Sarah replied.

Danny walked towards his room.

Sarah looked at Alice and nodded. Alice gave her a wide smile and a thumbs up.

Danny had glanced back and saw this. Some of the things Sarah said were running through his mind. Some thoughts he had were too. He had a lot to think about!

**A/N uh-oh that doesn't sound good - what does the future hold?  
>AND Who are his thoughts about Alice OR Sarah? hmmmm :D x <strong>


	7. Maybe We Should

Danny and Alice were in the shop looking at dresses. He always shopped with her, he had an eye for what she looked good in. She pulled out a manky purple dress when he looked distracted.

"No!" he declared strongly face disgusted.

"Just making sure you were paying attention."

"If you insisted on buying that I was leaving you." he laughed. "And never coming back. There are limits to a best friends friendship and they don't extend to that!"

She shook her head. "Nothing I say, do or wear for that matter will make you leave me. Your devoted!"

"Yeah." he said dryly.

She pulled out a dark blue dress.

"No."

"You sure? I like it?"

"You have rubbish taste."

"Proven by you being my best friend." she quipped.

"Ah touché."

She pulled out a yellow dress. Please say yes! She prayed.

He looked conflicted. "Halfy half."

She pulled out a black one.

"That's the one!" he told her sure. She would just kill anyone with a pulse with it!

She nodded and picked up the yellow one too.

A woman had been watching them. "I wish my boyfriend would come shopping with me." she said wistfully.

Alice smiled. "He's not my boyfriend, we're best friends."

"Snag him quickly. Your obviously close." The girl advised before walking away.

Alice laughed and shook her head. "What do you think Danny? Should we run away together? That seems to be popular consensus." she started looking through tops not noticing he didn't answer as he usually did. With a sarcastic c'mon honey lets go. His face was one of annoyance.

Alice had looked and they were now walking through the shop towards the tills. "You sure I can't convince you to tell me where Terry is taking me?"

He shook his head.

She stopped walking and looked at him. "Right Danny what's wrong?"

"Nothing." he replied blandly.

Alice crossed her arms. "This is ME your talking to Danny. Lies won't work!"

He exhaled. "C'mon we'll pay for your stuff."

Alice stared after him as he walked away. Hated seeing him like this. Hated more that he wasn't confiding in her. They never had secrets well not to each other she decided to try a different way. "You need anything for your date with Sarah tonight?" she asked as they passed the men's clothes. It was the Sarah thing bothering him she knew it!

He frowned. "I didn't tell you…"

"I know!" she hit his arm playfully. "How can you NOT tell your best friend that you have a hot date. Seriously upset here. I suppose I'll forgive you eventually. You have major sucking up to do buster!"

He exhaled and continued to approach the tills. Didn't say a word as they waited to pay not matter how many times she tried to engage him in conversation.

"Ok do I have BO or something?" she yelped as they left the shop. "Coz the temperature has dropped a good ten degrees and I am getting the cold shoulder!"

He shook his head.

She glared. "What have I done?"

"People are looking at us Alice." he whispered.

"Let them!" she fumed. "I wanna know what's up!"

He grabbed her arm and pulled her to the truck.

"I'm not a bottler Danny when something is bothering me I say and this mysterious quietness is majorly pissing me off."

He looked at her intently, like he was studying her then climbed in the truck and began to drive.

"Argh!" she declared throwing her hands in the air, completely frustrated.

He stopped them in a secluded spot.

She looked around. "You want us to be alone?" then a playful smile snaked across her face. "Awww Danny really?" she said softly. "I'm flattered really..." she joked.

"Alice." he said gravely.

All fun left her face at his tone. "Oh my God what's wrong?" she asked suddenly terrified.

"Alice…"

"Your ill or something aren't you?" her eyes were shining.

"No." he replied softly.

"You only ever speak to me like that when it's bad news. When your mum was ill and died."

He exhaled. "I'm not ill." he promised.

She seemed to slump before him. Hit his arm forcefully. "Don't scare me like that! I thought I was losing you!God!"

He nodded.

"So?" she asked.

"Alice, last night…." he frowned and paused.

"Danny?" she asked confused.

He had no idea how to say this without hurting her.

"O just so I know are you planning on getting lucky tonight so me and Terry know to stay out?"

He shook his head. "That's' what I'm trying to talk about. Trying to say!"

"That you wanna get lucky?" she asked puzzled. "Good for you man!" she grinned pushing his arm.

"No, well yeah." he couldn't bite back a smile.

"There's my Danny's smile." she nudged him grinning widely.

It was her possessive use of the word 'my' that made said smile start to disappear.

Alice exhaled. "Danny will you please tell me what I'm doing wrong. See I'm acting normal and your acting weird!"

He nodded. "Look. Now that the four of us are going to be living together it might be good if we backed off a little."

"We as in me and you?"

He nodded.

"Back off in what way?" she asked confused.

"With all the….. everything."

She made a puzzled gesture. "We've always been close. What's the problem now?"

"It might make things tense if we don't." he told her.

"With who?"

"Sarah and Terry."

"But you're my best friend."

"I know but sometime we can be abit…..full on."

Full on? She thought angrily since when? "Who put this ridiculous idea in your head?" she fumed.

"No one."

"WHO? I'll kill them!"

"Alice, your over reacting." he told her gently.

"You think I'm over reacting? I think I'm reacting fine to my best friend saying he doesn't wanna be friends anymore!"

"I do want to be friends but…" he sighed. "Don't you get sick of correcting people? Since forever people have always assumed we're dating. Saying things like o what a cute couple and commenting on how good we are together or asking how long we've been together. Aren't you annoyed by it?"

"No, coz WE know it's not true. It takes 5 seconds to correct them. I thought you were my friend!"

"Alice I am your friend. All I'm asking is to tone it down with the coupleness."

"Coupleness? Danny that is how we act - I don't know how to be any different."

"Well maybe we shouldn't act like that, some people think it's weird."

"O so I'm a weirdo? Thanks."

"No your not." he exhaled failing at not hurting her.

Alice crossed her arms defensively. "All this was prompted by Sarah wasn't it?"

He looked at the sky. "Something she asked got me thinking. She asked if would we stop if it bothered our partners."

"What did you say?" she asked angrily.

"That it never came up. But I thought if I had to chose that I'd pick you."

"What's wrong with that? I'd chose you too?"

"Over Terry?"

"Over anybody."

"Alice that's wrong. You should pick who you love!"

"I love you!"

He raised his eyebrows.

"You know what I mean!" she exhaled. "If they are making me pick between them and my best friend then they don't love me!" she finished.

"Alice I want a family, kids. that's not gonna happen if I keep choosing you all the time. If that is how we act them maybe we should back off. Is it any wonder that we're both in our late twenties and we're not even close to being married?" well HE wasn't.

"Any man I date knows that YOU are a constant in my life. I make it clear. If he doesn't like it then he can leave. I thought that was the same with you." she said sadly.

"It was, but it isn't working. Woman get jealous of my closeness to you. A few girlfriends have broke up with me for that reason. They feel like they can't compete with you coz your perfect for me. There has to be a line Alice."

"Isn't that their problem?" She looked at him, eyes black. "For the last….." She thought. "Actually for our whole lives it has been me and you. Since our mothers died it has ONLY been me and you. Me AND you! Remember all the promises? No matter what we'd always be friends. ALWAYS be there for each other! No one could ever come between us! Now you are DROPPING me for some woman I convinced to date you?" Alice was almost yelling.

"I'm not dropping you."

Well that's what it felt like to her. She couldn't listen to no more of this rubbish. She stood up and climbed from the truck.

"Instead of doing all the talky, stuff with me do it with Terry or even Sarah." he suggested. "Be her friend too!"

"NO coz see I thought you were the only one who understood me fully. Boy was I WRONG! And as for Sarah when I get home I'm gonna tear her face off!" she said reasonably, her face hard.

"Alice." he warned.

"How could you let some woman come between us?" she accused.

"Alice I'm not!"

"I hope you and her will be very happy together coz you have lost me - for good!"

"Alice I'll drive you home." he said.

"Don't bother." she yelled stomping off.

Danny was just about to go after her when he suddenly stopped, he frowned and shook his head. "No." he whispered. "No more." and for the first time in his life he didn't follow her.

**A/N hell hath no fury like Alice scorned lol - feel sorry for her actually :/ she might have reacted a tad ott tho :D One question - will sarah live long when alice gets her hands on her?  
>did anyone else get the feeling lyk this was a full on couple argument - dunno y i didn't intentionally write it lyk that bt that is wot happened :)<br>****seems like my readers were wrong 2 - tried to add some clues - like danny not being subtle lol thanks for telling me anyway I appreciate it u guyrs r great and as always thanks for reviewing and hope ur enjoying x**


	8. Tension

_Laura and Charlotte sat on the veranda at Leopards Den._

"_This isn't good Charlotte, not good at all!" Laura murmured watching her son as he walked passed. He didn't notice them, he was frowning lost in thought._

"_I agree - I know my daughter and he hurt her deeply. She won't speak to him and I pity Sarah when she gets her. Alice will kill her!" she exhaled. "She's blatantly jealous and yet neither one of them sees it." Charlotte shook her head. _

_Laura nodded remembering how miserable her son looked. "How can they both be so blind as to their own feelings and to what is in the others eyes when they look at each other."_

"_They always were stubborn." Charlotte agreed. "Especially when it came to each other. Neither one backing down to the point of insanity. It always had to be a double truce - till the next time."_

_Laura nodded. "And there is always a next time with them - they can't just get along!"_

"_Thing was." Charlotte continued. "They were SO close last night. All they had to do was move their heads a fraction and they would have kissed. For a moment there was a flash. A spark of recognition and they ignored it!"_

"_That happens all the time. Like Danny says all their partners left in the past because yeah they were jealous but because they saw what Danny and Alice are blind to. How deeply they are in love. How deeply they have always loved each other." Laura shook her head. "Don't you just want to strangle them making us wait this long!"_

"_You were right. We should have tried harder when they were 16." Charlotte admitted._

"_You can't push them together. The harder we tried the farther apart they would have ended up."_

"_Can't be much farther apart then they are now!" Charlotte retorted. "And now because of their stubbornness it's looking unlikely they'll ever know how they truly feel about each other. Or even know what the emotion inside they feel is!"_

"_They really haven't changed from those stubborn 5 year olds who fought all the time have they?"_

"_Not at all." Charlotte agreed. "All we can do now is hope." Laura nodded. _

Seconds later the veranda was empty once again.

(X)

Alice arrived at home an hour later. The walk had only stroked her anger more, the fact that Danny had left her and didn't even care what happened to her made her past irate! She could have died and he didn't even care! Boy was she pissed! She so hoped she saw Sarah coz she was gonna die! Howe dare she turn Danny against her like that?

Still seething she passed the trucks and saw her bags still sat in there sadly. Usually he put them in her room! O this was just getting better and better! She stomped up the stairs stiffly praying to a higher power that Sarah was in there so Alice could release some frustration! As she walked inside she did see Sarah - unfortunately Danny was right beside her. She narrowed her eyes. Didn't matter, she'd kill her with Danny there - she didn't care! Walked towards Sarah purposefully.

Danny stood up, walked towards her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Calm down." he whispered.

"Make me!" she hissed.

"So that walk only made you worse then?" he asked.

"Move aside!" she told him.

His eyes narrowed. "SHE didn't cause this I did - you gonna try and beat me up?"

Alice looked up at him. "SHE is coming between us. I'm getting rid of an obstacle!" she pushed against him.

"Alice." he whispered. "I like her." his face searching hers, trying to make her understand.

"What about me?" she asked.

"You're my best friend."

She shook her head. "No I'm not!"

"Danny let her go." Sarah said standing up.

He looked back at Sarah and she nodded surely.

Danny leaned down his head close to Alice's ear. "Lay one finger on her and I'll never speak to you again!" he warned.

Alice looked at him. "Like I said before I hope the two of you will be very happy together - after you piece her back together!"

Danny exhaled and stepped aside. Put his hands by his sides. Sarah and Alice were soon face to face. Alice's fists clenched tightly. She hadn't done anything yet - Danny's warning staying with her.

"How dare you come between us?" Alice hissed.

"There was no 'us' according to you." Sarah told her simply.

"You had no right!" she fumed hands shaking.

"I did nothing." Sarah told her in that infuriatingly calm voice.

"You put the thought in his head!"

Sarah smiled and leaned in close. "Your jealous." she whispered so Danny couldn't hear.

Alice's eyes narrowed. "No I'm….."

"Danny has always been there and you don't like it because your not his number one anymore!"

"I'll always be his number one!" Alice retorted quickly needing to prove to herself that Danny did care - that she was wrong, he wasn't replacing her.

"Ask him then." Sarah told her.

Alice turned and saw Danny was looking at Sarah concern in his eyes - not her. She turned back to Sarah who was smiling smugly. "Number two." she whispered.

Alice's whole body began to shake. She heard Danny walk across, certain he was about to grab her she didn't move. This would show Sarah! Imagine her surprise when he took Sarah into his arms.

"C'mon honey." he murmured and kissed her cheek. He put his arm around her waist and began to walk away. Not even saying a word to Alice.

Alice stood there mouth open in shock. He left her - again! That wasn't right! He hugged her to calm her down. He followed her to make sure she didn't do something stupid. He NEVER just left her there alone. She stomped to her room tears almost falling although she had no idea why.

She shut the door behind her and flopped face down onto her bed. What was Danny doing? Why was he doing this to them? Didn't he realise their friendship was too important? Yeah she wanted a family too but not at the expense of her best friend. He'd been there her whole life. They had been told constantly the story of how Danny got his name - they'd been on the same ward for God's sake. Every important event in her life he'd been there and now he….she rolled over and stared at the ceiling….he was leaving her. He was hers! Not Sarah's!

Her head popped up. Whoa! Where had that thought come from? She frowned and let her head drop, closed her eyes. He wasn't hers, not really. Never had been never would be. And that was fine - that wasn't a part of their friendship. Was Danny right? Had she overreacted? She really didn't want to lose her best friend, but he didn't want the closeness anymore. That was her favourite part about them - that they had that closeness. They didn't lie to each other. They were easy in a complicated world. She felt depression begin to descend and exhaled sadly. Either way she was losing her best friend, and it hurt!

As she pondered her morose thoughts her phone began to ring. She pulled it from her pocket. Saw it was Terry. "Hi."

"Hi hun, sorry but our dinner is gonna be an hour late tonight I'm sorry."

Their dinner! She'd completely forgot! "That's fine." she told him. "Can't wait." she lied. She just wanted to sit in her room and brood.

"Me too." he told her. "I have a surprise for you."

"Yeah." she said sadly. Not at all enthusiastic.

"Looking forward to moving in later too." he added in a seductive tone.

Whoo hoo. She thought. "It's all good." she said blandly.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, look Terry I'm busy I have stuff to do in the surgery."

"So that's why you sound so down then?"

"Yeah." she replied. "I gotta go."

"See you later, love you."

"Me too." the words sounded forced to her own ears. She disconnected her phone and threw it to the bottom of her bed. She wanted to lay in bed for a bit but coulndn't. She did have rounds to do. She stood up, if she saw the lovebirds she was gonna ignore them - or shoot them with a tranq gun. So they'd better just leave her alone!

(X)

Alice stood in her room looking in the mirror. She and Danny had avoided each other. When they had to work together earlier they hadn't said a word. Not a single one. They worked in an awkward silence. It's hard being a vet when you aren't talking - see you kinda need to communicate. She wasn't speaking to him first though. She hadn't done anything wrong!

She kept looking in her mirror now she was trying to dress for her date. For the first time ever Danny wasn't sat behind her just nattering away or bigging her up playfully. Depending on her nervous she was he always knew what to do or say and he always helped her with how she looked. She was kinda lost without him. No she wasn't erase that thought Collins!

Since he had said to wear the black dress she decided to wear the white one. Now did she wear her hair up? Or down? Large necklace, small or none? Dangly earrings or studs? What would Danny tell her? You know what she didn't need him! She had Terry, he'd help her no problem!

"Terry." she called.

He walked in and saw her in her shorts and top. He was about to go in the shower.

"You want me to have my hair up or down?" she lifted it then dropped it to show him.

He froze. "Um."

"Well?"

"What do you prefer?" he asked hesitantly.

"I'm asking what you want."

He was risking her wrath saying this but he was risking her wrath getting it wrong. "Can't you ask Danny?"

"WHAT?"

"He'll get it right!" he protested.

She narrowed her eyes.

"Ok up." he told her nodding. "Very beautiful."

"Thank you so much." she told him sarcastically then walked over and closed the door. She'd do this by herself. It was easy!

(X)

Alice after trying all combinations was happy with how she was dressed - kind of. She walked from her room towards the front door. Passed Danny and tried to ignore him. His face changed as he looked at her. He frowned.

"You going…." he began.

"What?" she fumed.

"Nothing." he drawled lazily.

"Exactly. Now run along I'm sure I hear Sarah calling."

His eyes narrowed.

"C'mere Danny. C'mon boy." she mimicked someone calling their lap dog.

His spine straightened and he bristled. Anger filled him. "How I was your friend for so long is beyond me!"

"Same here!" she replied. "How could I know you for so long and not know you were two faced!"

"Me 2 faced? Mrs o yes get with Sarah then I'm gonna tear her face off!"

"I did NOT tell you to date her!" she crossed her arms.

"You said you convinced her to date me!"

"Why are you even talking to me? Run along doesn't Sarah need a foot stool or something?" she asked nastily.

He counted to five silently. "How stupid am I to think you might actually be happy for me huh?"

"O I think your stupid but not for that reason! You have no idea what you just threw away!"

"For Gods sake!" he hissed.

"For your information I was happy for you till you replaced me." she told him.

"I didn't replace you!" he protested.

"Yes you did. She took the place I usually held. You don't need me anymore, not that you ever did!"

"Alice…"

"No Danny see it's fine coz I have Terry."

His eyes narrowed.

"Not nice is it? Being replaced?" she asked smugly.

He took a step forward, only inches separated them. "I DIDN'T replace you!" he fumed.

Her eyes were flashing fire and his were sparkling with anger, the air was fraught with tension and something was bubbling and crackling. It was a physical thing between them.

"Yes you did!" she countered.

"Alice you are pushing me!" he warned.

"Do I care?" she goaded. "Why change the habit of a lifetime - that's what you do isn't it? I didn't change!"

He covered his face with his hands then dropped them and glared at her. "Right I….."

They were interrupted by a cough. They both turned and saw Dupe looking at them, face aloof. It was weird him being here since he lived at Okotto's old place at the far reaches of the land.

"Yeah boss?" Danny said.

Dupe looked at them. They hadn't been aware of the tension that surrounded but he was. The sexual tension that pulsed between the two of them was so thick you could almost touch it. "I got a call, there's a couple of call outs tomorrow. O and Alice Terry is looking for you, he was in the surgery." he walked off quickly.

They were alone once again, before danny could finish Alice interrupted him. "You know I hate you right?"

"Good! Coz I hate you too!" he told her seriously.

Danny stomped off towards Sarah and Alice towards Terry. She met him at the front door. "C'mon Terry let's go - there's nothing more to say."

**A/N sorry 4 nt updatin the last few days i have been ill and beyond busy. **

**anyways alice was kinda nasty at the end there :/ some of the stuff she was sayin to him poor danny :( poor alice too coz she is hurt **

**-will they resolve this?  
>-will this tension just explode between them?<br>-or will they never speak again? **

**lots to think about - thanks 4 readin and reviewin and hope ur enjoyin x**


	9. Asking

**Song for the chapter - Avril lavigne - Wish you were here**

I love the way you are  
>It's who I am don't have to try hard<br>We always say, Say like it is  
>And the truth is that I really miss<p>

All those crazy thing you said  
>You left them running through my head<br>You're always there, you're everywhere  
>But right now I wish you were here<p>

(X)

That night wasn't the best for Alice or Danny. Both were upset about the angry words they had said.

Alice sat picking at her dinner distracted. Why had she said that? God they never said those words to each other and actually meant them! They had always said they were never speaking again and called each other every name under the sun but they never said that! She loved Danny too much to ever hate him. Platonic love of course. Her heart was breaking coz she was losing him. They were always a duo, since forever. Yeah a lot of people expected them to get together but it hadn't happened - it had never been a problem before. Until he replaced her! She hadn't expected to be his number one forever but to be ousted from her spot so quickly, so unexpectedly….she shook her head.

"You ok honey?" Terry asked placing his hand over hers on the dinner table.

"Yeah." she said brightly.

"You upset about what happened with Danny then?" he had picked up on the tension.

"No - don't care!"

He exhaled, knew she was lying.

"C'mon Terr this is our night. We're celebrating." she downed her champagne.

"Maybe for more than one reason." he told her. He inhaled deeply. "Alice I love you and when I think of my future I see you in it."

Did he? She thought.

He stood up went in his pocket.

O MY GOD was her only thought.

He went down on one knee. "Alice Collins will you do me the honour of being my wife?"

Alice stared at the ring. Knowing instinctively it was a 'Danny' choice. What was she supposed to say? "Terry?" she whispered floundering.

"I love you so much." he whispered.

More pressure was piled upon Alice when someone spotted Terry and said 'Awww.' now everyone was watching them. Alice felt a little sick. The champagne churning uneasily.

"Yes." she squeaked. "I'll marry you." he stood up and pulled her towards him for a kiss. Slid the ring on her finger. The sound of clapping swirled around them and Alice drank more champagne.

As the night wore on she found herself staring up at him joyously though she had no idea why. He was smiling down at her and kissing her a lot. The more he did the this the more champagne she seemed to be consuming.

"Can't wait to make you mine." he whispered.

She giggled in reply.

(X)

Danny stood at the cooker stirring his linguini. How could Alice say that to him? HOW COULD SHE? After all they had been through, all the years and tears and laughter and she hated him! How could she? Yeah he had replied using the samne words but she had started it by saying it first! Actually saying it in reply hurt almost as much as hearing it. He didn't hate her, didn't have it in him to hate her.

At times it was like when she was gone a piece of him was missing. Like when he went on holiday at 14 without him. Usually they took turns one years she went with his parents and the next he went with hers. Their parents said it kept them put of trouble, but that year his parents were invited to a wedding he had to attend so she went alone and for the whole 2 weeks he was lost. That is how close they were, how they used to be he amended.

He thought she knew him better than he knew himself and he knew her better than she knew herself seriously he knew when she'd do something. Except right now he felt like right now he didn't know her at all. The way they were acting, what they were saying - this wasn't them not at all. Their mothers would be rolling in their graves if they knew how far this was going.

He missed his best friend, he really did. Who did you turn to when it was your best friend you had the problem with?

Sarah came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Smells good."

"'s only pasta." he mumbled.

She exhaled. "This Alice thing still bothering you?"

He shrugged.

"You love her a lot?" The same question as the other day with Alice.

He thought. "In a way she is like my shadow. A part of me - not essential to living but you would miss it if it was gone. Noticeable you know?"

Sarah nodded. "I can't compete with her."

"You don't have to it's not a competition."

"Who would choose Danny, if it came to the crunch?"

He frowned. "Not the one who asked me to choose."

She understood the hidden meaning to his message.

"You understand she was angry right?" he asked. "She didn't mean what she said."

"Trying to make her jealous didn't help." she admitted.

"Alice wouldn't be jealous." he told her stirring.

God he really was blind when it came to her. A woman sensed these things and Alice loved Danny more than she knew. Danny was harder to read though.

He spooned some sauce and raised it to her lips. She tasted it.

"Mmm." she nodded.

He went back to stirring and added a few chopped herbs.

"This really is bothering you huh?" she asked.

"This is the longest we've ever fell out. Usually it's like an hour tops. We'd be laughing about it by now. I didn't expect it to bother me this much but it does." More than was reasonable he added silently.

"We'll fix it when she gets home. Now Mr Trevanion I want to eat - and quickly."

He smiled. Not as wide a smile as the smile Alice elicited when felt down but a smile none the less.

(X)

Terry held Alice's hand as they entered the house. Alice had eaten very little dinner and consumed far too much champagne so was feeling more than a little light headed. Put simply she was off her face. They saw the remnants of dinner on the table.

"O I love Danny's garlic bread." she walked over and grabbed a slice. Dipped it in the cold sauce and bit into it. She groaned and closed her eyes. "Homemade nothing beats it. He cooks it for me all the time…." she exhaled.

Terry approached her. "C'mon honey we're celebrating."

She smiled and twined her arms around him. "Yeah." kissed him gently. "I have the biggest urge to get you alone."

Me too." he murmured pressing kisses to her neck. She smiled and closed her eyes. An image of Danny popped unbidden into her mind. Her eyes opened wide and she froze.

"What?" Terry asked felt the tension in her immediately.

"Nothing. We're just….I remembered we're in the kitchen."

"O yeah." he laughed. "I'll have a quick shower and meet you in your room?"

"Our room." she reminded.

He wiggled his eyebrows and walked into the bathroom.

Alice went to the sink to get a glass of water. Since when did she think of Danny when Terry was planning on doing fabulous things to her?

"You always did like my garlic bread." came a strong voice.

Alice who had been in the process of taking a drink began to cough after he startled her. She coughed until her face was red. She braced her hands against the sink. He patted her back. She tried to bat his hand away but only succeeded in coughing more.

"Calm down, it'll pass." he coaxed.

She calmed eventually and had another drink. He was looking at her amused.

"You like creeping up on people?" she asked.

"I just wanted to see if you had any of my garlic bread. I made sure I left you some. You would have skewered me if I didn't." he grinned boyishly.

She crossed her arms. Something in her was being weird tonight. As she looked at him she thought he looked all rumpled and adorable. She dismissed it. Champagne had went to her head and she was drunk!

"I didn't touch it!" she protested.

He raised her eyebrows. "Didn't you? Wonder why this sauce is on your cheek then?" he touched it gently.

Her skin tingled under his touch and she growled at him.

He laughed at her petulant look. "Can't we just make friends?" I miss you he added silently.

She stared at him. "No."

"C'mon Alice we never fight this long!"

"I meant it when I said you lost me for good. O and just so you know u don't need you anymore." Raised hand and thrust it in his face. "See I'm getting married."

"So he asked you then?" Danny wondered.

"Yeah and…..wait a minute you knew?"

"He asked my advice on some stuff."

"O." the wind was taken from her sails. He wasn't bothered. "Anyway Danny your right we do need to back off so that's what I'm doing. Giving you your way. Excuse me my fiancé is waiting."

Alice walked away. Sarah opened the door to Danny's room and stepped out wearing only his t-shirt.

"He's all yours." Alice told her then entered her own room.

Sarah saw Danny cleaning the plates off the kitchen table. "Danny?"

"I'll be straight through." he promised she nodded and went back to the room.

Whoa! He thought Alice was getting married. She wouldn't come to him anymore. He hadn't replaced her but she had replaced him and it hurt! Really hurt. He knew Terry was asking and knew she'd say yes. He hadn't expected to feel so pushed out. It was at that moment he understood how she must have felt when he told her they should back off. He had to make up with his best friend. Straight away. He couldn't not be speaking to her when she got married, he could lose her forever!

**A/N will try to get next chapter up 2nite - did a lot of writing last nite and today and nearly fin writin this story - that is what insomnia does to u lol so i know exactly where this is going :D x**


	10. Infuriating

Alice was lain on her stomach her face buried in a pillow. The blanket was wrapped around her tightly. She opened an eye and saw Terry lain on his side. She had stolen his pillow and his share of the blanket. She unwrapped it and lain it over him. Her head was aching and her stomach felt weak and queasy. Last night hadn't ended the way they wanted it to. By the time Terry had finished his shower she was half dressed, passed out on the bed. She vaguely remembered him waking her to put some pyjamas on then after that she was dead to the world. She was relieved in a way they didn't have sex simply because she hadn't been able to get Danny off her mind. Thinking of Danny during? No thank you. The thought nearly made her ill - ok not that bad but….

She looked at her clock and saw that it read 5:10. It was her turn for rounds this morning and to start breakfast. Usually Danny would cover for her if she had a date with Terry but she wanted nothing from him. She was still hurt over his desertion and over the fact that he didn't even congratulate her over her engagement, Some best friend! She got up and ran her fingers through her short black hair. Yawned widely. "Shower then breakfast." she muttered.

She grabbed a clean towel from the linen cupboard and approached the bathroom door. Danny walked out and she walked into him. Her initial thought was he was still warm from his shower and that he smelled really good! He grabbed her upper arms to steady her. She glared at him and stepped back.

He looked at her. "You look like hell."

"Thanks."

"Hung-over much?"

He was laughing at her and it annoyed her no end. "Go to hell!" it was then she noticed he was wearing a towel around his waist and a small one was slung across his shoulders - and nothing else! "Shouldn't you get dressed?"

"You seen me like this before." he countered.

"I was your friend before."

"And not now?" he asked.

"No." she said simply. Walked passed him and closed the door.

Stubborn woman! He fumed.

As Alice showered Danny started breakfast then ran to get changed. he returned and a minute later she appeared. She was wearing her white three quarters with a white vest top, shades were rested on her head.

He was stirring the eggs.

"Go away Danny it's my turn to make breakfast."

"I always cover for you after a date with Terry." he reminded.

"No more. We're no longer friends." she reminded him and took the pan from him.

"How long you planning on keeping this up?" he asked scowling.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"This stupid childish infantile I'm not your friend?" he said the final words with a high pitched lilt.

She faced him. "Stupid? Childish? You started this!"

"I didn't expect you to take this bad. Excuse me for expecting you to act like an adult!"

"O your saying I should be happy you don't wanna be friends no more. I'm supposed to be happy and dance about that?"

"I didn't say that!" he said through clenched teeth.

"O no you just replaced me."

"I did NOT replace you!" he yelled. "I just….I want to give this relationship a chance!"

"So now I get in the way?" she challenged.

"Your deliberately making this hard!" he seethed.

"You don't care about me why should I care about you?"

"I do care Alice. Really I do, I love you."

"You binned me!"

"I didn't bin you!"

"For some skank!" she added in disgust.

"Don't start Alice!"

"You were seeing her for all of five minutes and you decide she'd better than me? Worth more?"

"I really like her Alice and don't talk about Sarah like that. This isn't some competition."

"How could you do this to us?" she fumed.

"You're the one being an arse about this!" he spat.

"Me an arse? Prick."

"Idiot."

"Jerk!"

"God do you realise how old we sound? Now we've resorted to name calling." he breathed.

They were silent for a moment.

"Your too important to me to lose Alice, but so is Sarah."

If Danny hadn't added the Sarah bit things would have been fine. But he did and now Alice was pissed.

"Well guess what you have already lost me!" she spun.

"Alice…." he called.

"I have rounds to do." she replied angrily.

"Have some breakfast first."

"Shove it up your ass!" she yelled and slammed the front door.

(X)

Alice had avoided everywhere most of the day for fear of running into Danny. She was walking round the back of the house at the moment. She had text Danny telling him that if he went near the surgery today she'd never speak to him again. He replied saying that she wasn't speaking to him anyway so it wasn't much of a threat. After that she decided to do call outs. There was a handful of completely easy ones and no tracking according to Terry so she had nothing to do. A mountain of paperwork awaited her in the office but she had no desire to argue with Danny anymore so she wasn't going near the surgery.

She saw the veranda stairs in the distance and moved quicker towards them. She stumbled as vertigo washed over her. She leant against the wall steadying herself and shook her head. She had to get something to eat. She was stupid missing breakfast and dinner like that. Her eyes closed and the moment passed so she opened them and began to walk again. Her stomach rumbled angrily reminding her that she hadn't ate dinner last night either. She had no water and was dehydrated from having drank so much last night. All this was a very bad combination. Her head swam black spots appeared in front of her eyes and the world began to wobble around her.

"Oh no." she whispered then hit the floor.

(X)

Danny stomped around the surgery like a bear with a sore tooth. Infuriating woman! What was it that made her push all his buttons, she knew exactly how to make him lose his rag and did it coz she could. Infuriating woman! God he must have thought those words about 20 times in the last 5 minutes. Well they were true. She was the only person in the world who could make him so mad that he wanted to strangle her. He wasn't a violent man and would never raise his hands to a woman….o but she pushed! He felt like banging his head off a brick wall.

Since when had she been so coldly rigid? Yeah she had always been stubborn but stubborn in a good way. Like not giving up on a animal or standing by him in a crisis now it was doing his head in. You know what? Sod her. She was getting married. She had Terry, he had Sarah. If she wanted to spit her dummy out then he'd let her! He spent like he spent his whole life running around making her happy - well no more.

'You were happy too.' a voice reminded. 'Not like now. Your miserable without her.'

He'd admit that he did miss her a lot. But he refused to run after her anymore. He was sick of it.

'Just find her, say sorry. It always worked before and you did start it!"

He exhaled, he had started it he'd bite the bullet and apologise and after that it was all on her. Mind made up he walked from the surgery and towards the house. As he approached he saw some one lain on the floor. The black hair indicated it was Alice. Fear filled him.

"Alice?" he yelled and ran up. Turned her over checked for her pulse. Found it strong. "C'mon Alice wake up." he coaxed. Hated that he had no idea what was wrong with her. "Alice honey open your eyes for me." he whispered putting his hand on her cheek.

Her brow furrowed and he eyes began to flutter.

"That's it." he encouraged and exhaled a shaky breath. "God you scared me."

She pushed his hands away and tried to sit up. Wobbled. He grabbed her around the waist to steady her. "Sit still to get your bearings." he murmured.

She acquiesced the wobbly feeling remaining.

"How'd this happen?" he asked.

"None of your concern." she replied blandly.

He stared at her.

"I skipped breakfast." she finally told him.

"Alice it's after two."

And lunch." she added.

"And let me guess no water."

She crossed her arms. "Don't sound too happy about it."

"What happens if this had happened in the bush? Do you realise how stupid you were?"

"I'm sick of you calling me stupid." she yelled.

"What would you call it? Do you know what it would do to me if I lost you?"

"Yeah." Alice spat. "You'd be happy coz I wouldn't be in the way anymore." she told him seriously.

"Is that honestly what you think?" he asked softly.

She looked away so he wouldn't see the sadness in her eyes.

"O Alice." he whispered. Grabbed her arm gently and held her to her feet. Escorted her inside and sat her on her bed. He then went to the kitchen and made her a sandwich and some juice. Took it to her.

"Thanks." she replied sipping the juice. "Now you see I'm ok you can go." she suggested.

He shook his head and sat down. They sat in silence.

"What did you do with my best friend?" she finally asked.

"What?"

"What did you do to my best friend? I lost him."

"Alice I'm still here."

"No he's not, my best friend wouldn't try and replace me." took a bite of her sandwich.

"Alice don't you understand? I couldn't replace you. I wouldn't even try. We have known each other our whole lives every good memory I have your in it. How do you replace that?"

"Then?" she asked.

"It occurred to me that people mistake us for a couple all the time coz we act like one. All the endearments and the touching and the closeness. The only part we don't have is the sex."

"That isn't a problem for me."

"Or me but our partners might not like it."

She nodded, Terry had mentioned it.

"I really don't want to lose you Alice but we need….."

She nodded. "I understand."

"And your fine with it?" he asked.

"I have no choice if I want to still have you - and I do."

He exhaled and went to her, pulled her close for a tight hug. "I've missed you loads."

"Me too." she replied hugging back.

They pulled back and smiled happy that it was sorted.

"And by the way last night…." he began.

"Hair down?" she asked knowing that was what he was talking about.

He nodded.

**A/N there's the danice sorted bt there is a new facet to their relationship - alice is getting married oooooo :D watch this space x**


	11. Tell Him

After their make up Danny and Alice fell straight back into their closeness and endearments. Both had promised themselves that they weren't going to do it but it was normal for them. Both Terry and Sarah knew that they weren't knowingly doing it so they just tried to ignore it.

(-)

Danny and Alice were sorting washing in the kitchen.

"And Alice has the final shot - if she misses her team loses the final match in the whole of the world. It's a tense moment for the beautiful woman. The whole crowd is holding their breath - all is silent."

"Your laying it on thick my little friend." Danny muttered.

She looked at him and he raised his arms in a ring high in the air. She motioned them down and he lowered them rolling his eyes.

She grinned. "She crouches…..takes the shot." she threw the ball of socks, her face one of complete horror when she saw it was gonna miss. Danny jerked so the socks sailed in between his arms.

"And the crowd goes wild." she jumped up and punched the air as the socks fell to the floor.

"I cheated for you." he told her picking up the socks.

"Who cares I won!" she tossed yet him more socks. He dropped them onto his pile.

"You set a date yet?" he asked.

She shrugged.

"You ok my little friend?"

To be honest Alice had started feeling a little wobbly. She put it down to pre wedding jitters.

"Alice?"

"I'm good."

"Talk to me." he coaxed. "Unlike you I have ways of making you talk that work!"

She folded Terry's jeans. "I dunno."

"You having second thoughts?"

"I dunno I really don't."

"How do you feel?" he asked handing her a folded skirt.

She plopped it on her pile and exhaled.

"Let me guess you don't know."

"Don't make fun of me Danny please."

She looked so worried that he went to her. Hugged her. She was really struggling.

She wrapped her arms around him and burrowed into his chest.

Wow she really was in trouble, she never hugged him like this. Weirdly he liked it and didn't want to her go. "You'll sort it out."

She looked up at him. "You sure?"

"You always do." he murmured looking down at her, a half smile on his face.

Again they had one of their little moments. They simply stared blue eyes locked onto green - time stood still, no noise penetrated except for the beat of their hearts completely in time. They felt like they were the only two people in the world. Alice realised she was staring at him like an idiot and shook her head. The world righted itself. "Marriage is massive you know. What if I mess up?"

"You won't." he promised. "If you love him."

She exhaled.

"You DO love him right?"

"Yeah!" she said too forcefully and too quickly.

"Alice?"

"I dunno, see he's pushing. Like he wants to get our own house and wants to have kids straight away. Wants to start trying now."

Danny's eyes widened.

"I know! I would have liked a little while getting used to being a wife first."

"What does he say?"

"He isn't listening." she murmured.

"If you are doubting Alice…"

"I know I should tell him - but he's so focused on the wedding I don't think he'll hear me."

He rubbed her back. "It's all work out."

"What if it doesn't, what it…." she pushed her head into his chest.

"What?" he murmured rubbing her hair.

"What if I fail?" it was muffled. "As a wife, as a mother, to you."

"Alice you'll be a be a natural wife and mother I can tell, it's who you are and as for me I'll always be here. We tried staying away remember. Yeah we had a few wobblers but we're still going strong."

She pulled back. "You won't tell him will you."

He shook his head. "You know me better than that. My first loyalty is always to you. You should tell him though."

She exhaled. "Do I have to?"

He raised his eyebrows.

"Don't look at me like that!"

He grinned and her heart stuttered. "You have a nice smile." she said without thinking.

"Do I?" he asked surprised.

She nodded. "Well I like it." shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well the smile is taken." he told her seriously. "You snooze you lose."

She narrowed her eyes and made a face. "I say you have a nice smile and suddenly I'm in love with you?"

"I didn't say that bit if its true then…." he smiled again.

Again her heart stuttered. Now she was disconcerted this wasn't like her. She didn't notice Danny's smile. He was her oldest friend. You know what this was coz she was having problems with Terry. And Danny was here. "Don't tell no one, it's our little secret." she told him winking.

"Locked away with all the rest of our secrets. Now lets sort this laundry!"

She nodded and smiled.

He looked at her, his head cocked to the side and a half smile on his face. His eyes shined happily. "You have a nice smile too." he told her.

**A/N short update, the boundaries of friendship are now becoming blurry me thinks :D x**


	12. Protector

Alice had that talk with Terry, to say it didn't go well was an understatement. If she had been wobbly before then her doubts were full blown now! The problem she had was invitations had been sent out, what was she gonna do? Especially given certain circumstances….

(-)

Danny was looking for Alice. He had, well he and Sarah had heard her and Terry really going at it earlier. He had wanted to intervene but Sarah wouldn't let him. They had to work it out for themselves apparently. It had almost killed him but he sat down, put some music on and tried to ignore it. He was distracted, kept imagining all sorts of scenarios in which Alice ends up hurt by Terry's hand.

He knew this arguement was bad, Alice didn't yell unless she was pushed and boy was she shouting! She had always been the seething in quiet type. After a minute he couldn't take any more, he ignored Sarah's protests and went to stop Terry having a go at Alice. What he really wanted to was punch him in the mouth for treating Alice in that way. He wouldn't though. Alice, who might enjoy the sight of it at first might be a little angry at him later. Sarah grabbed his arm.

He turned. "She's my best friend I'm not letting him treat her like that."

"Has it occurred to you that she might deserve it?"

"I can't believe you just said that o my god!" He declared yanking his arm away.

"I just meant that she might have started it."

"Look Sarah I'll fight for her the same I'll fight for you. I can't turn it off I've been fighting for her for the last 20 years and I'll still be fighting for her 20 years from now ok!"

Sarah exhaled and he stomped from the room. Knocked on the bedroom door. When he heard no noise he walked in. The sight that great him was complete chaos. The stuff that used to lie on the dresser was scattered all over the floor, the blanket was pooled in a heap. Stuff littered every inch of the floor he was frowning as he scanned his surroundings.

He bent down when he saw red droplets splattered on the laminate flooring, he put his finger to it and saw that it was blood. Rage filled him at the sight of it. He saw red. Literally. He was thinking rationally. The only thought that was in his mind was to find Terry and pummel him into the ground. God help him if he hurt Alice. If he had laid one finger on her he was dead! He was on his feet in seconds and walking from the room. He didn't hear Sarah calling his name as he passed, he was completely focused.

"Alice!" he called walking down to the surgery. He knew she'd be there, it was where she went to cool off sometimes. "Alice!" he walked in and looked around she wasn't visible so he went into the office. Saw her head rested on her crossed arms, shoulders shaking softly.

"Alice." he said softly, desperately trying to calm himself.

She didn't answer. He walked closer.

"Alice honey. You ok?"

She nodded not lifting her head.

He went onto his knees and put his hand on her shoulder. "I know your lying. Your not a crier."

She shrugged.

"Has he hurt you?"

She hesitated then shook her head.

"C'mon honey." he whispered stroking her head. "Look at me."

She exhaled. "I'm ok. Danny really." she raised her head. Danny was relieved when he saw no marks bruises or cuts.

"You look worried." she whispered.

"I am, I spend my life worried about you." he replied.

"I guess I'm a burden." she said sadly.

He raised his hand to her cheek, wiped away a tear with his thumb as his hand rested there. "Never. I was put on this earth to look after you. And when I'm 90 with my false hip, no teeth or hair I'll still be looking after you shaking my walking stick at people. 'C'mere you scallywag!" he said in a grumpy old mans voice.

She smiled, shook her head and laughed a little.

He smiled in return. "So you wanna tell me about it?"

She exhaled. "I talked to Terry."

Danny nodded. "And?"

"He didn't take it too well. I told him I wanted to live here - for work and to be near to you. He wanted time alone, our own space - away from you. His words." she shook her head. "I told him I didn't want a baby yet. He really blew his stack, I've never seen him so angry. Kept asking me why, I told him I wasn't ready to be a mother and we should enjoy some time just the two of us. He started accusing me of stuff, not loving him. Brought you into the argument. That I love you more than him and if he was you I wouldn't hesitate to have a child. Or get married. Said we were having an affair behind his back and he was gonna tell Sarah. You wanna warn her. I'm ok alone if you…."

"I'm here with you." he told her seriously. "Nothing else is important. Go on."

"I couldn't stand him bad mouthing you like that so I lost my temper and punched my wardrobe in frustration. It was either that or his face."

He took her hand and saw her knuckles all bruised and split. He ran his thumb across it gently.

"He just kept going and going. All I heard was your name and I hated him for bringing you into this. You weren't even a part of it you know? I wanted to leave and he blocked my path and wouldn't allow me to pass." Alice finished there, unwilling to go any furthur.

Danny knew that wasn't all. "And?"

"Nothing."

"Alice!" he told her.

"Danny I can't!"

"No secrets from me remember?" he reminded.

She couldn't tell him what Terry did, he'd go mental!

Terry walked in, saw how near Alice and Danny were. Head's close. "Alice look…."

Danny turned and looked at him darkly. Projected a warning, like get lost before I lose it!

"You told him?" Terry asked. "Look Danny I didn't mean to push her that hard that she crashed off the wall. It was an accident."

Oh no! was Alice's only thought.

Danny's face had changed immediately. His demeanour went from calm and still to irate and shaking in a millisecond. His eyes were black and he was enraged. "You what?" he raged. He actually put his hands on her?

"Danny NO!" Alice cried.

Danny was on his feet and grabbed Terry by the shoulders. Pushed him against the wall. "How about I push you around a little huh?" Pulled him off the wall and pounded him off it again. "Didn't I tell you what I'd do if I found out you hurt her?" he clenched his fist and was about to raise it.

Alice grabbed his arm. "No Danny."

Danny froze and looked at her, her eyes seemed to immediately calm him and he exhaled.

Terry moved so quickly neither Alice or Danny saw it coming. He aimed a punch at the side of Danny's head. connected hard at his temple. Danny staggered back and his eyes rolled.

Terry took a step towards him.

"You dare!" Alice hissed coldly stepping in front of him. "I HAD calmed him!"

"I protected myself. He's psycho!"

Danny's eyes which were half mast suddenly closed. His vision which was blurry was now blank and he slid to the floor.

Terry frowned. "I didn't hit him that hard."

"You hit him full belt, in the temple - that kills people!" she shrieked turned and was on her knees. Shaking him. "Danny."

No reaction.

"C'mon Danny."

"We'll put him in the recovery position." Terry suggested.

"Get out of here!" she yelled positioning Danny so he didn't choke on his tongue.

"Alice…."

"NOW Terry!" she fumed.

As Terry walked out Danny began to stir.

"Danny?"

He groaned. "No mum me and Alice didn't eat those muffins honest!"

"Danny?" she asked.

He exhaled and went to sleep.

She put her arm under him and heaved him up. Pulled his arm so it was slung around her shoulder. His body felt like a dead weight.

"O you…" she quieted when she realised what she nearly said. He didn't owe her she owed him. Once again he was protecting her. She had tried to sop him hurting terry and he got hurt instead. It was like they were kids all over again. He always stood in front of her, whether it was a hit off a boy or a football to the stomach.

Then there were the times he'd been alone after stopping someone. Like when they were 8 with Josh. Josh had kept his promise and caught up with Danny. Josh and three 11 year old friends against one of Danny. He definitely came off worse. She had seen Josh sporting a bad black eye later she hadn't known how he got it though. Danny had simply took himself home, hid from his parents and stayed on his room til he cleaned himself up. Later she found out he hadn't wanted anyone to see him coz he didn't want her feeling responsible or guilty. It seemed he spent his life getting hurt coz of her. Maybe she should leave him alone.

She reached the house breathing hard. As she entered the house she yelled for Sarah. She was no where to be found. She laid him on his bed took off his shoes and began to unbutton his shirt in case he got too hot. She heard him sigh, eyes closed. A slow seductive smile snaked across his face Alice swore she had never seen anything look better than that in her life!

"Mmmm I like a woman who takes the initiative." he grabbed her hand and pulled her across him eyes still closed. Was just about to guide her head down to his when she finally found her voice to protest.

"Danny!" she squeaked.

He opened his eyes.

"Hey." she said shakily.

"My head hurts." he moaned.

She climbed off him. "I'm sorry." she whispered moved hair off his head to inspect where he'd been hit.

"Why you didn't hit me." he said tiredly.

She shrugged. Still felt responsible.

He raised his hand to her cheek when he saw her sad, guilt ridden face. "Don't worry ok."

Their eyes met and held. A door slammed and the moment was broken. Sarah appeared at the door. "Danny?"

"He had a run in with Terry." Alice told her. She touched his cheek gently then pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "Keep him awake yeah?"

Sarah nodded and was on the bed beside him in seconds. He looked past her and watched Alice leave.

Alice meanwhile need to get away. She needed to get away from Danny's hypnotic green eyes and from this feeling in that body was telling her she shouldn't have stopped him from kissing her! From the feeling that was telling her she should have kissed his lips and not his forehead.

**A/N it's definately growing - how much longer is it gonna last especially since terry and Alice are having problems oooooo :D x**


	13. Compulsion

A few days passed. Terry hadn't made an appearance during that time. Alice was acting weirdly. Danny thought it had something to do with the Terry fiasco and decided to talk to her…..

(-)

Danny and Alice were working on an unconscious animal in the surgery. "Now I know you can't run away so spill your guts to me!"

"What?" she asked quizzically.

He looked at her, a smile on his mouth and his green eyes twinkling with good humour. "Talk to me. Tell me what is on your mind. Don't try and tell me there isn't anything coz I know you too well!"

She looked at him, his concentration was back on the animal in front of them. His brow was furrowed and his eyes intense. His mouth was pursed into a line…. And again he tthoughts were back to his mouth - she really had to stop thinking like that! She blanked her mind…..it was too hard, his lips commanded her attention, and suddenly she starting thinking about how they would feel pressed against hers softly then a little firmer…..her heart began to beat faster.

"Alice." he said.

She blushed brightly.

He frowned then laughed. "Aliccccceeeeeeee." he said smiling.

She looked at the animal intently.

"Why you blushing my dear?"

"No reason." she squeaked swabbed an area that didn't need it.

"OOO I like guessing games hmmm now what would make Alice blush?" he pondered for a moment. He looked at her. "You were imagining me naked weren't you?" he laughed.

"Of course not!" she protested. That was far too serious an answer for her - and he knew it.

"Alice?"

She could his lips moving in her mind as he said her name, she exhaled. That's it she was gone. Certifiable. She was obsessed with her best friends lips. Thing was she'd noticed how gorgeous his smile was. Or how his eyes were the perfect shade of green and they twinkled all the time. Just because her wedding had been put on hiatus she…. She….God she didn't even know what she wanted to do with Danny, just that she wanted something…..and that thought scared her!

"What is it?" he asked softly, all fun gone.

Could he not talk to her like that? Or at all? His voice, so strong, smooth - seriously she was a goner. They may as well cart her away now!

"Are you missing Terry?"

"After what he did to you?" she snapped eyes flaming.

He frowned. "It isn't about me, it's about how you feel and if you miss him…." he trailed off.

"It is about you Danny, I can't be with someone who thinks it's ok to hurt you like that."

"I went for him first." he reminded.

"So!"

"So I can go for him but he can't go for me?" he asked.

She made a face. "Of course not just, he could have really hurt you and he didn't even care!"

"Alice people do stupid stuff, he loves you."

She knew about people doing stupid stuff, she was having impure thoughts about her best friends lips!

"And if you love him too then you have to look past this one little blip to the bigger picture."

She exhaled. "But he hurt you." she repeated.

"To be honest at this moment I don't necessarily care if he never saw you again, and if he never came near you again that would make me happier. There is no excuse for him laying a finger on you - even if he was only pushing you out of the way. BUT if you being apart is making you miserable or distracting you then maybe you do need to make up."

She nodded. This thing with Danny had started since she and Terry broke up. If she made up with him then maybe it would go away and she and Danny could go back to normal. Her gaze was once again drawn to his lips and she felt butterflies take flight in her stomach. This compulsion with his lips was disconcerting….but see they looked so soft and she really wanted to…..STOP! Right if making up with Terry was gonna stop this then by God that is what she was gonna do!

She nodded. "Ok Danny I'll try."

"Had a feeling you'd say that." he whistled loudly. Terry walked in, a sad expression on his face.

Danny shook his head and looked at Alice. "The office is free." he told her. "Just shut the door and I won't hear a word. I can finish here."

She looked at him smiling slightly. "You're the best friend ever." she whispered hand over his.

He squeezed it a little. "I know." he winked lowered his voice looking into her eyes "Don't make it easy. Make him grovel a little."

She grinned an wiggled her eyebrows. Removed her hand from his and went over to the sink. She pulled her gloves off and washed her hands.

Danny shot terry a look reminding him of his earlier warning.

Terry nodded in reply.

Danny returned his focus to the animal as Alice and Terry walked into the office. He resisted the urge to watch her walking in there. As the door closed he exhaled a breath. He really didn't want to do that - convincing her to go back to that slime but what else could he do? Terry had came to him after Alice wasn't returning his calls. Danny had said point blank that he Alice didn't want to know then he wasn't gonna change his mind. That she was better off without him.

Then Terry had asked if she was different - and she had been. She was quiet and stared off into space sometimes. When she looked at him she wore this unusual face. Intense and almost studying. Those thoughts were what prompted him to speak to Terry he loved Alice and didn't want to see her unhappy and if being with terry made her happy then so be it. Terry deserved to be warned if he did anything to Alice.

"I'm warning you now! If you hurt Alice in any way. Physically, emotionally mentally then expect a repeat of the surgery and next time Alice won't be there to stop me hitting you. I'm giving you fair warning."

Terry had nodded. "I was out of order. All I want is a second chance. I love her you know?"

Danny had nodded in reply and resolved to speak to Alice. Changing her mind nearly killed him though, it went against everything inside him - see he was the only person who could change her thinking and he almost never done it. It felt manipulative. It seemed it had worked though….they were in there probably making up as these thoughts were running through his mind. Sadness weighed down heavy on him though he didn't know why.

(X)

Alice stood in the office with Terry.

"Terry."

"Alice I've missed you." he began.

"You knocked my best friend out cold!" she hissed.

"I know."

"Why should I forgive that?"

Terry frowned. She was more bothered about what he did to Danny than her! "I make mistakes I'm not perfect."

"You could have seriously hurt him! You know how much he means to me!"

"I do and I'm sorry I didn't mean to lose my temper. I just feel so insecure around him. It gets to me that he can make you smile and laugh when your about to cry. That if you have a problem that you go to him and not me. That when you are upset or worried you ask for him and not me. I got jealous when you were postponing things. I just thought that after your fight with Danny you might have realised you had feelings after making up and you wanted to end things with us."

This is exactly what Danny said would happen. Why they should back off! She thought.

"You should have told me Terry."

"When? You spend all your time with him!"

"Did it occur to you that I was spending all this time coz when we're married all my time will be with you?"

"I just don't want to lose you." he whispered.

"You weren't going to till you started pushing me. I agreed to marry you didn't I? I wouldn't have done that if I even thought of there being something between me and Danny. You should know me better than that by now."

He was silent.

They shared a few silent moments just looking at each other.

"Are you still going to marry me?" he asked.

She looked at his wounded expression when she hesitated. She was dying to speak to Danny - to ask his opinion. But that is what set Terry off in the first place. She began to nod slowly.

He grinned widely and walked towards her arms wide. She halted him putting her arm to his chest.

"You lay one finger on my best friend again and I'll dismember you!" she warned.

He nodded so she went willingly into his arms. Couldn't help thinking her hugs with Danny were warmer, better and safer.

**A/N they cud have had something there if Alice had said somethin or if danny hand't convinced her to go bk to terry - what does the furture hold for danice with the weddin bk on? keep readin and hope ur enjoyin x**


	14. He's My Best Friend

Again everything settled. Alice and Danny were spending less and less time together. Alice had taken what Terry had said seriously and she didn't want him and Danny fighting again so she spoke to Terry instead of Danny at night. He helped her with how to dress when they went out and he went shopping with her. She and Danny only ever seen each other at work and she was miserable. They had never spent so much time apart in their lives, not even when they'd been on restriction She missed him so much. One good thing was she was no longer obsessing about his lips the bad thing was she wasn't exactly seeing them to obsess about them! She was hurt though, see he didn't seem to be at all affected by the time apart like she was. He didn't protest at all. Then again he had his hands full with Sarah…..

(-)

"I just can't believe it Danny!" Sarah cried face buried into her pillow.

"It'll be ok." he promised.

"No it won't it'll change everything!"he shook his head. "It won't."

"I feel so sick!" she whimpered.

"Sshh." he murmured rubbing her hair. "Just calm down and let the news sink in."

"Easy for you."

"No it isn't easy for me seeing you like this. It's actually really hard!"

She sat up and rubbed her forehead. "How could she lie to me? My whole life?"

"There was probably a good reason. Caroline isn't vindictive."

"My OWN mother gave me to her sister coz she couldn't be bothered to deal with me!"

"It's not like that Sarah, talk to her let her explain."

"You don't understand! You had two perfect mothers. I got two fucked up ones."

"Sarah!" he warned. She was upset but had no right to keep bringing up his mum! They just kept coming and were making him angry.

"Go away Danny!" she seethed.

"Let me…."

"GO AWAY!"

"Fine!" he replied angrily. He had put up with this crap for a week now and it was getting old. And if she brought up his or Alice's mother once more he was gonna say to hell with the whole relationship! He stomped from the room exhaling as he went.

"Danny?" Alice asked.

"I'll be in the surgery." he told her curtly and walked off. That was another issue bothering him. She seemed to spend all her time with Terry and none with him. He was second best and it hurt. You know what sod it all! He was better off alone!

Alice stared after Danny. Rather than being annoyed by his dismissal Alice started to plan. She slowly began to smile widely…..

(X)

Danny was furiously typing away on the keyboard in the office when an email popped up. He clicked on it. It wasn't a familiar email address. Usually he binned those without checking but he had to check this, he had a feeling. When he opened it he saw it was a video link. The video took a minute to load. He spent that minute thinking about Alice's desertion and Sarah being….well high maintenance. The music began unexpectedly. The office door burst open and Alice ran in.

'_Hoo Ha hoo ha." _Alice sang along doing karate moves at this point. Danny stared at her eyes wide.

"_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na" _Alice was jumping around the room arms in the air dancing like there was no tomorrow. Danny's mouth feel open. Then the lyrics began.

_He's my best friend best of all best friends  
>Do you have a best friend too?<br>It tickles in my tummy he is so yummy yummy  
>Hey you should get a best friend too <em>She grinned and pointed at him, wiggled her eyebrows.

_Hoo ha! Hoo ha! _More karate moves.

_Hello, baby, can I see a smile _She frowned having exhausted the words to the song she knew. Began mumbling.

Danny smiled trust Alice to use a song she didn't know!

She shrugged and carried on - badly. Started to belt out the chorus when it came.

_He's my best friend best of all best friends  
>Do you have a best friend too?<br>It tickles in my tummy he is so yummy yummy  
>Hey you should get a best friend too <em>

As the second verse started she really had no clue! "I have no idea." she sang. "Help me Danny." she grinned charmingly.

He was laughing so hard at this point he got up and began dancing around the room with her. The song came to an end. They were breathing hard laughing.

"Next time I'm using a video with the lyrics on screen!"

"That's what I'd advise." he murmured.

"I didn't have time to learn the lyrics ok!" she said playfully. "I just wanted to make you smile."

He looked at her. "Mission accomplished."

"Why so sad?"

He shrugged.

"Sarah?" she asked.

He nodded. "And you." Mostly Alice to be honest.

She frowned.

"I miss you." he breathed.

"Me too."

"It's only gonna get worse you know. Pretty soon we won't even know each other anymore." that thought troubled him.

"I won't let that happen!" she said passionately.

He looked at her. His green eyes radiated with sadness. "We can't stop it. It was bound to happen."

"I don't want it to!" she protested.

"Alice your getting married in….."

"Stop it!" she covered her ears. "Your upsetting me!"

He put his hand on her arm. "Hey - I'm sorry."

She was breathing heavily. Nodded. "You sounded like you were saying goodbye."

"I wasn't."

"Well you sounded like you were. You can't leave me. Ever!"

"I won't if you won't." he promised.

"That's sorted then." she nodded. "Don't make no plans for tonight. I'm gonna get rid of Terry, me and you have some major re-bonding to do! Can you get rid of Sarah?"

"She's flying to the UK today. She has to see her mother."

"O." Alice said, knowing of the Caroline secret.

"What if Terry doesn't approve of our re-bonding?" he asked.

"You're my best friend and you need me, he can stick his dislike up his ass!"

He smiled. "Thanks for the song."

She shrugged and smiled. "It's why I'm here."

"Not to do that." He put his hand on her cheek caressing it softly. "But I'm happy you do." he said huskily.

"I'm….your…." she couldn't seem to find the words to form a coherent reply. Their usual best friend retort didn't seem to fit, it felt like a lie. She nodded. "Um…see you later yeah?"

He nodded and smiled. "You bet."

He walked from the office and Alice exhaled a shaky breath, her hand on her chest.

**A/N ooo the plot thickens :D poor danice thinking they r gonna lose each other when she gets married, i shud tell u there is a wedding in a few chapters tym :/ x**


	15. Relaxed Together

Danny and Alice were sat in his room eating pizza, sipping coke and pigging out on Haribo jellies. The wind was blowing strong outside. Howling ferociously actually.

"Will you please tell me what your planning?" Danny asked for the fifth time.

"O I do love a man who begs." she grinned. "Does wonders for my ego." shook her head grinning.

"Who's begging - now tell me!" he asked frustrated.

"All in due time."

He exhaled noisily.

"Patience is a virtue." she told him dryly.

He snorted. "As if you have any!"

Her jaw dropped her face indignant. "Just for that I'm gonna make you wait longer!"

"Alice c'mon!"

"No."

"Please." he asked.

"Grovel and I'll think about it."

"Up yours!" he protested.

She smiled and picked up a slice of pizza, bit into it. He watched her eat it leisurely. "Still waiting." she told him.

"He exhaled. "Ok I'm grovelling."

"Are you? I can't her it!" she told him.

"Do you want it up in lights?"

"That would do it actually."

His eyes narrowed.

"Alice will you pretty please tell me what we are doing? There I'm grovelling."

"Boo yaka sha!" she laughed and flicked her hand.

He made a face.

"More grovelling please."

"I can't believe I'm spending my night of freedom like this!"

She took a sip of coke. "I'm not hearing it."

"You'll be choking on that can in a minute." he muttered.

"What was that?" she asked sweetly.

"Nothing."

"Well?" she asked.

"Fine! Alice my lord and master please tell me what we're doing."

She grinned.

"Before I wrap my hands around your neck and squeeze the life out of your body verrrrrry slowly!"

She pretended to consider it.

He raised his hands eyes murderous.

She halted him. "You make a convincing argument."

He sighed in relief.

"Although if you had killed me this would have been hard for me to do dead!"

"That can still be arranged!" he joked.

"Yeah? You and whose army?"

He looked fit to burst so she stood up and went to her wardrobe and pulled out an old show box. Brought it over to the bed and sat beside him.

Her face and tone were serious. "Over the last 2 months we've been rocky. I think that we need to go back to our roots. Where we began, see the kids in this box never hated each other. Well they did but they didn't act like it."

"I never….what? You hated me?"

"99.9 percent of the time." she laughed.

He laughed alongside her and snuggled closer.

"So my plan is for us to look through these and share the first memory we have. No matter whether it's embarrassing or stupid or anything."

"No fair, you had time to plan!"

"I haven't. look at the top of this box." it had a layer of dust. "I haven't looked in here in donkey's!" she frowned. "The last time was when we were going through my mums stuff and I found this. I made you copies remember?" her eyes were downcast.

They shared a silent moment in remembrance.

She exhaled and shook her head. "Ok."

She opened the lid and picked up the first photo. Danny put his arm on the back of the headboard behind her getting comfortable. She leaned back and they looked at the photo. The two of them on the beach in shorts and t-shirts Alice pushing Danny towards the sea.

He smiled.

"That was our holiday in Cornwall when we were 11." he told her. "That was one cold holiday."

"No it wasn't it was sunny the whole time." she retorted resting against his side. His arm was rested casually across her shoulders and his hand grazed her upper arm.

"Nope, I was freezing!" he visibly shivered.

"Your such a wimp!"

"You were the one who dared me to jump in that river! It was freezing!"

"I jumped in too!" she protested. "First!" she added proudly.

"Funny you didn't tell me how cold it was!"

She laughed softly. "And miss the look on your face? No chance!"

"O I am truly loved!" he said sarcastically.

She rested her head on his chest a second. "You are. So memory?"

"My memory of that is cold."

"Your soft!"

"And very warm." he retorted. He frowned. "Wait a minute I remember something else. You dunked me!"

She put her hand up. "I only done that coz you tired to dunk me first. You were too slow."

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did. You raised your arms and I dived out of the way. Dived for my life!" she told him seriously.

"Your life?" he asked in disbelief.

"My life!" she repeated nodding solemnly.

"Your such a drama queen." he drawled.

"OOO it' so cold!" she mimicked.

They looked at each and smiled. They had missed this.

He picked up the next picture and they both visibly winced.

"O I remember this!" he whispered.

"How could we forget?" she asked.

It was a picture of them at 9 head down a policeman giving them a stern talking to. Their mothers took this picture as a deterrent in case they decided to ever do something stupid again!

"You can just put that one back. I don't want to be reminded." Alice told him.

"Whose idea was it?" Danny asked.

"What to print out a ransom note then go and hide?" Alice asked. "Yours."

"Mine? I swear all the harebrained schemes were yours!"

"That one though!" Alice breathed. "Our poor mums."

He nodded. "It wasn't our fault that we fell asleep. And we didn't know they'd call the police. See we thought they knew that we kidnapped each other!"

"Not our finest moment." she agreed. "They didn't know whether to hug us or strangle us. I'm so glad your ok - but what were you thinking."

"My mum burst into tears and wouldn't stop kissing me." Danny said. "I needed a crowbar!"

"We got put on restriction for that." she told him.

"Longest restriction we ever had and they made sure we stuck to it!" Danny murmured.

"I hated that 2 weeks. I missed you so bad I was almost ill!" she admitted. She had never told him that before.

"Me too."

"Restriction was the worst." she told him.

He nodded. "All the sneaking around on the sly."

"Do you remember when I heard our mums talking. They thought we were so cute meeting in secret, like forbidden love or something."

"They were determined to get us together!" Danny declared.

They shared a look. A moment. He placed the picture on the bed.

"You think when we have kids will they be friends?" she asked.

"No doubt." he replied. "A mini me and a mini you - how could they not? You never know they might even fall in love!"

"Awww how cute would that be?" she asked. "And we'd be related!"

"Do I want that?" he pondered playfully.

"Hey!" she protested. "Ok if I have a boy and you have a girl we'll set them up yeah?"

"Ok." he nodded. "And like before we do better than our parents! Wait, what if I have a boy?" he asked. She'd been pretty specific.

"Oh no my daughter can't date your son."

"What wrong with my son?" he asked disgusted.

She looked up at him and lowered her voice. "If he is anything like you he will only want one thing." she smiled cockily.

He leaned down slightly. "I didn't get it off you did I?" he whispered smiling seductively.

"Dream on cowboy." she looked back at her pictures.

"A guy dresses up once when he's 6 and he's stuck with a rubbish nickname for life!"

"Replace 6 with 11." she said dryly.

"I was NOT 11!"

"I have pictures." she motioned to her box.

"Ok maybe I was 11." he laughed. "I'm destroying them by the way."

"Can't. I promised them to your kids - leverage."

"I don't have kids." he told her.

"Yet." she countered and since your planning on your son seducing my daughter I know your planning them."

They picked up the next photo. Their mouths were dropped open and they started smiling.

"I completely forgot this!" she breathed.

"Me too." he agreed. "How could we?"

They looked at each other and smiled as the memory came to them.

**A/N these were the little bits i was gonna pt in the growing chaps, bt i made up this chapter -  
>i wonder what is on that pic they r looking at - the mind boggles :D x<strong>


	16. Togetherness  for 5 Minutes

Little Danny and Alice had attended a wedding. They were in the garden the next day eating ice cream.

"The bride was so beautiful." Alice breathed, her 7 year old heart beating fast at the thought of marrying her own prince one day. She twirled around and came to a seat opposite him on the table.

"I had to wear a tie!" Danny replied disgusted. "It choked me!"

"I want to get married." she whispered eyes shining.

"Well you can't you need a husband." he scooped more ice cream on his spoon.

Alice frowned. "I'll ask Dylan, he likes me! Stacey told me!"

"Nu uh." Danny shook his head. "The boy gotta ask the girl. It's a rule! Dad told me." he said superiorly.

"Well I'll ask him to ask me duh!"he made a face. "That's cheating!"she tucked into her ice cream.

"Would you be my best man?" she asked him.

He frowned. "What?"

"When people get married they have best men."

"No the boy does. You have a girly thingy."

"But you're my best friend." she told him. "Coz your my best!"

He thought. He sat drawing patterns in his melted remains. "Alice."

"Mmm hmm?"

"Would you ever marry me?"

Alice looked up at him. "You? I'm supposed to marry a boy!"

"HEY! I am a boy!" he declared angrily.

"No you're my best friend. You don't see me as a girl do you?"

"I guess not." he replied. Continued making patterns.

Alice studied him as he drew. She did like his smile. It made her fluttery sometimes. His face and eyes too. When he wasn't annoying her or acting like he knew everything he was lovely. She nodded. "Yes I'll marry you."

He looked at her. "I'd marry you too. Your ok - for a girl."

Alice jumped up. "Ok let's get married!"

He frowned. "No. I asked if you'd EVER marry me , I don't want to get married!"

"Don't care you asked I said yes now we gotta get married. It's the law!"

"I don't want to." he said petulantly.

"MUM! Danny asked me to marry him and now he won't!" she called.

Charlotte popped her head out of the door. "That's nice kids. We're going to the shops in 5." her eyes laughing.

"You got to marry me Daniel Trevanion!" Alice told him stubbornly, her eyes shining.

"NO!" he demanded and walked towards the hose to wash his hands.

"Stupid head!" she called after him.

"Kids shopping time." Charlotte called

(X)

Danny had thought a lot about getting married to Alice. In some strange ways it felt right - like it was gonna happen anyway if not now then when they were bigger. So why not just do it now? She was brilliant - for a girl and he liked her and he already knew her really well so why not? He went to a bubble machine.

**Later**

Danny and Alice were drawing in the garden. He cleared his throat. "Alice…um, you still wanna get married?"

"Suppose." the marriage bit was old now. She was concentrating on her colouring.

Danny went in his pocket and pulled out a ring. It was yellow and had a blue gem.

"You gonna marry me then?" he asked.

Alice looked at the ring then him.

"Your mum said if we are gonna get married then you need an engagement ring."

Alice looked at him checking if he was serious. When she saw he was she squealed and began jumping up and down.

"'S not that good!" he drawled. Handing her the ring.

"I need a dress!" she told him excitedly.

He looked at he in her pink skirt and t-shirt. "Just wear that, it's nice."

Nice from Danny was code for really good. Like gorgeous. He never said better than nice.

She nodded. "I need a veil thingy. We don't have one."

He frowned. "We could use a towel!"

"Yeah!" she nodded eagerly. Ran inside and came out with a white tea towel.

"We need wedding rings." he told her.

They pulled out their mix ups. They both had one jelly ring each.

"I'll have mine you have yours." he suggested.

"No we have to swap." Plus his was red - her favourite!

He exhaled. "Just coz you're my wife don't mean you get to boss me around!"

She smiled at him and he complied.

They looked around. "There's no one to call us husband and wife." she told him.

He frowned. "One of your dolls could do it!"

She nodded and dashed inside. Came out carrying a doll and two ties. She sat the doll on the table.

"What's that for?" he asked looking at the yellow tie.

"You got to wear a tie!"

He shook his head quickly.

"Please!" she pleaded. Her eyes shining.

How could he say no when she looked at him like that? He held still and she tied the tie around his neck in a loose knot. "See not choking you. I'm a good wife!"

"What's that one for?"

"To stop my towel from falling off."

"Good idea!" he praised.

She beamed, put the towel over her head and he tied the tie around her head. The two sides fell in her face and she tucked them behind the ears.

They stood in front the doll.

"I'm not kissing you!" he told her seriously.

She made a face. "I don't want you to! Urrr!" stuck her tongue out.

He grabbed her hand and held it a few seconds. They didn't notice the flash going off behind them. "There!" he declared happy he'd done enough husbandly duties. In a funny voice Danny said. "Husband and wife. Rings."

They swapped rings and put them on. They stood still for a second.

"Kay we're married what do we do now?" she asked. Her towel fell off.

He shrugged taking his tie off.

"Well our mums and dads are married. What do they do?" she asked.

"They talk and laugh and argue sometimes."

"We do that!" Alice said happily.

"They live together and sleep in the same bed." he added.

"We don't do that, cept when we stay over at each others houses."

His face turned thoughtful then twisted. "They kiss - a lot!"

Hers was one of pure horror. "NO no no no, we can't do that!"

"I agree. They have babies too." he told her.

Alice shook her head. "We're too little."

He stood lost in thought, them ran inside to go to the bathroom. When he retuned he saw Alice had a funny look on her face. Something made him look down at her hands. He saw only one ring. The plastic one. He scowled. "Where's my ring?"

She shook her head and shrugged.

Danny was outraged. "You lost my ring?"

"No." she squeaked. Then swallowed. Smiled at him charmingly.

His mouth dropped slowly. That swallow! "You ATE my ring?"

She looked skittish. "I didn't think you'd notice. You know red is my favourite!" she protested.

"How could you eat my wedding ring?" he fumed.

"It was red!" she repeated like it totally justified it.

He lifted his hand and pulled off her ring it was sticky from washing his hands.

She gasped "You wouldn't!"

He looked at her belligerently popped it in his mouth and chewed. Twisted his face when it tasted all soapy.

"You just ate my ring!" she shrieked. "I don't wanna be married to you anymore!"

"Me either!" he told her angrily.

They walked inside found Charlotte holding a camera. "Mum unmarry us!" Alice said.

"Yeah Charlotte she ate my ring!" he told her.

Charlotte bit her lip to stop from laughing. They were like a full on married couple. "You sure?"

"Stupid idea asking YOU to marry me! Your not a proper girl!"

She glared. "I'll find a better boy then you easy!" Alice retorted.

"I'll never marry you again!"

"Good!" she told him.

Charlotte out one hand on Alice's head and the other on Danny's. "Seperatus marriagus."

"That it?" Alice asked.

Charlotte nodded. "Your friends again."

Alice took off her engagement ring and handed it to her mum.

"Ok Alice lets go play." Danny suggested

Alice tagged him. "Your it!"

Danny ran after her.

Charlotte smiled watching the two kids in the back year laughing like nothing had happened. She looked at the ring in her hand. "Made for each other." she whispered. She smiled and put the ring in her pocket. Decided to keep hold of it, just in case.

**A/N awwww bless the cuteness - they r mad bt cute :D x**


	17. Can't Let Go

Danny and Alice looked at the picture of them. Alice with the towel on her head. Him in a tie. They were holding hands sneaking glances at the other. Both of their faces held a residue of chocolate and they were very serious.

"Shortest marriage in history!" she murmured.

"You ATE my ring!" he picked up where they left off all those years ago.

"So did you." she reminded.

"After you ate mine first!"

They smiled at each other. "We'll carry this on another night." putting the pictures away.

He nodded.

"I'd forgot so much. This little box has so many memories."

"Nice ones." he exhaled. "All coming to an end."

"I'm getting married Danny not dying."

"I know but you'll get married then become a mother and I'll…..you'll be busy." and forget me he neglected to add.

She nodded and scooted down the bed to leave. "Makes me sad too." looked back at him. "But we'll always be here though."

He nodded and held out his little finger. She grasped it with her own and she shook. No one ever broke a pinkie promise.

Alice stood up and moved the box to the bedside table.

Danny stared at her a moment. "You know Alice I never got to kiss my wife."

She looked down at him and smiled. "And I never kissed my husband."

"C'mere if your big enough." he told her cockily.

"You mean if you are." she replied sitting down closer to him.

Both were just playing like they always did, until Danny gave her a half smile in question. She smiled in reply, an affirmative. He leaned in slowly fully meaning to kiss her cheek for some reason he didn't. He went for her lips instead. He raised his hand and rested it on her cheek a second before their lips met. Neither was prepared for the bolt of lightning that struck them as they shared their first kiss. It was even a real kiss, it was chaste, a tester. It lasted only a second. Alice's eyes which had closed were now open and staring at him shocked. They were focused one each other, their faces inches apart. Neither speaking, both barely breathing.

Without saying a word they moved in and they were kissing again. Properly this time. Nothing chaste or testing about it. This is how people kissed when they wanted each other Alice's arms came around his neck pulling him closer. His were on her waist clutching them tightly. Both of their hearts were pounding and neither felt close enough. They could have been under the others skin and it still wouldn't have been close enough. The heat inside them grew like a fever which was rapidly devouring their bodies. It just grew hotter and hotter until they felt like they were about to spontaneously combust.

Alice felt Danny starting to pull away so she held him tighter, pulled him closer to her body. This was a new side to Danny, she liked it and didn't want to let it go.

Alice refusing to let him go was the final straw. It was then he felt the last of his control snap. He pushed her down so she lay flat on the bed and covered her body with his own, kissing her hungrily. She matched his passion equally. She started pulling at his shirt and he began working on the buttons of her blouse. It was then a thought registered in Danny's head. A single brain cell that hadn't been fried by all this heat. This was Alice he was kissing, undressing, could he actually make love to her? "Alice we have to stop." he groaned against her lips. He rolled off her, lay there breathing heavily.

Alice's mind was spinning so fast she couldn't keep track of her thoughts. She had kissed Danny. HER Danny! They had always insisted that if they did kiss it would be weird - how wrong were they? It had been far from weird. It was quite possibly the best kiss she ever had in her life! It had been hot, and passionate and hinted at a hidden promise. She had loved every second of that kiss, and she had a feeling that she shouldn't have - she didn't know why! She would never have pegged Danny as a good kisser in her whole life, yet here she was a molten puddle of desire all directed at him! If he hadn't stopped it when he did they would have made love. And right now, at this second there was nothing more she wanted. That thought alone should be setting off alarm bells in her head!

(X)

Danny lay there. Ok Trevanion gather some thoughts. Charge those brain cells. Charge them? With all the electricity he and Alice had just produced with one kiss they had all blown up, and he hadn't even noticed. God they could light up the whole of Jo'burg - from one little kiss. This wasn't right! She was his oldest friend. They didn't kiss like that! They didn't lose control and they certainly didn't almost rip each others clothes off on a bed and…..God he wanted so much it was almost physically painful! And as for the weirdness, that hadn't came, just an overwhelming sense of rightness. Nothing that felt this right could be wrong could it? He had no idea what was stopping him from rolling over, taking her in his arms and taking this heat through to it's inevitable conclusion. He knew she wouldn't stop him, she was as caught up in this new found passion as he!

He looked at her the same time she turned to face him.

Her eyes were slightly glazed. His were hot and filled with a look she'd never seen directed at her before.

"Whoa!" she finally croaked.

"Yeah." he replied.

"If I knew you were a good kisser I would have kissed the face off you years ago!" she joked - half true.

He laughed she put him at straight back at ease.

Alice smiled liking the sound of his laugh a little too much.

"So I was that good huh?" he asked eyebrows raised.

"You were ok." she shrugged looking at him intently. "I've had better."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Do I have to disprove that?" he challenged.

Alice sat up and look down on him, her heart fluttering. "You can try." she smiled cockily.

He sat up and pulled her close. Lowered his head and rested his lips on hers. This kiss was sweet and slow and deep. Alice eyes were closed and she was engulfed by the waves of emotion that were overcoming her. Rather than fight them she allowed herself to be swept away. All she wanted to do was keep kissing Danny, nothing else registered. Nothing outside his arms bothered her. Just the smell, taste and feel of him. His lips were so strong, he kissed her surely, no hesitation. He knew exactly what to do to make her melt and that was exactly what she was doing.

"Danny I….." she breathed, then was interrupted by the phone ringing. She ignored it enjoying herself too much. It rang again insistently. Danny pulled back and she scowled at him.

"Sounds important." he told her smiling.

"When I'm done we're finishing that!" she told him.

His eyes flared with heat and he kissed her quickly. "I intend to."

She pulled her phone from her pocket, her eyes never leaving his, her smile seductive. She looked down at her phone….it was Terry. Her stomach dropped, O my god Terry! She was engaged and she kept kissing Danny. 4 times on last count, in 5 minutes! Danny saw her face and looked down at her phone. She saw the moment he remembered Terry, it was written clearly on his face. Her covered his eyes shook his head slightly then got up and walked from the room.

(X)

An hour later Alice was still say in Danny's room. She hadn't moved after speaking to Terry. She hadn't been able to. She'd had this moment of clarity when everything in the universe just stopped and became clear. If she'd been standing she would have fell over when she realised. She'd done the unthinkable! She'd fell in love with her best friend. She realised when Terry said he loved her. She'd been physically unable to reciprocate. Couldn't even say me too! It had hit her like a lightning bolt straight to the head. When she said I love you the only person she wanted to direct it at was Danny.

Terry didn't even notice when she spluttered over the phone, he'd rang to say he was staying an extra day. She and Danny had tomorrow alone too. They were all alone in this big house. Ok Collins you and Danny are adults. Just coz you shared a bone melting kiss means nothing. You have spent countless nights alone in the past, they could do this…..if she could stop replaying that kiss over and over in her head.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Yeah." she yelled.

"It's Danny, are you finished?"

"Yeah."

He popped his head in. "This is kind of my room." he reminded.

"O yeah, sorry." she stood up. "We need to talk."

He looked hesitant. "About?"

"You have to ask?"

He exhaled.

"Danny I…."

He shook his head. "If we're gonna talk can we do it somewhere else. The bed y'know."

She looked at it then him then back at the bed. Nodded quickly and hurried from the room.

Danny walked away needing the distance. It had taken everything inside him not to go in the room tear the phone from her hand and…..he looked in the living room. Exhaled loudly. No go. Actually he wasn't gonna be able to be anywhere there was a flat surface, or any other for that matter. This was bad idea, he needed space.

"Look Alice I'm tired."

"But…" she frowned.

"I need some space yeah." he then walked passed her jamming his hands in his pockets.

**A/N they shared a few kisses and now both of them are rattled - mre next chapter -bt what? :D x**


	18. Distance

The next day wasn't any better between the friends. Both had sleep-ness nights tossing and turning. When they did dream they dreamt of them tangled together lost in each other, waking up sweating, breathing hard. The strong winds which had carried over from last night definitely weren't helping either…..

(-)

Danny and Alice were stood looking up at the surgery roof. The strong winds had blew some of the loose tiles off. Alice hadn't wanted Danny to go up but what else was he supposed to do? If a storm came then the surgery would end up flooded. So up he went and she stomped into the surgery - worried the whole time. They had barely spoke all morning, shared these strange looks over breakfast. Neither knew what to say or do.

(X)

Alice heard Danny clamouring about overhead. Nerves filled her stomach. Why did he NEVER listen to her? He always had to do things his way! If anything happened to him while he was up there! She didn't know what she'd do, and not because he was her best friend. The feelings she had spent last night trying to deny wouldn't go away. She had tried to trace it back - tried to figure out when she felt the spark, first fell for him and couldn't. The best she could gather was she fell initially before she even knew what love was and the feelings just hung around. They were always there so she didn't recognise them for what they were, actually disregarded them. Now they had kissed they had exposed themselves for what they actually were!

Now she didn't know what to do. She was deeply in love with Danny, there was no denying it she loved him, but she was also engaged to another man! That wasn't fair on him! Poor Terry. He had always asked whether there was any chance of her amnd Danny getting together. When he when he finally believed there wasn't, she goes and makes herself out to be a liar! She didn't want to hurt him, but how could she tell him without the hurt? He was out celebrating with his friends. Soon he could find out that his wife to be - who he suspected all along had feelings for her best friend has actually realised she was in love with him all along! God this was a mess!

She wished she had someone to talk this over with but unfortunately her prop during the stressful times, her shoulder to cry on was a major feature in this crisis. She was also worried about telling him how she felt and him being creeped out by it. I mean they had always said them kissing would be weird, what if he still felt like that? Or worse what if he encouraged her to marry Terry? She rubbed her face tiredly, she was shattered! Without warning there was 3 thuds overhead, on the downward slope of the roof then a heavy thud outside.

The air left Alice's body in a rush. O my God! Danny had just fell off the roof!

(X)

Danny was climbing up a ladder. Alice didn't want him doing this. She offered to come up, like he'd let her do this! He'd be a nervous wreck! She wasn't the most cautious of people and would be playing about up here while he was slowly having a heart attack beneath her. He still wouldn't let her up here if there was a net to catch her, she'd miss it just to kill him! No he was definitely the safer option. Plus he didn't really care if he got hurt, but he wasn't losing her! Not after realising how much she meant to him.

He had tossed and turned all night, ended up thinking of her at every stage of their lives. As a child, teenager then now as adults. How could you know someone for so long and not know your in love? Is that what their parents had saw in them? Or in him at least. Why did he have to kiss her? Why? It had been a joke on his part them his lips touched hers and he hadn't been able to stop. He needed more. The look in her eyes hadn't told him no so he kissed her again, and she responded unrestrainedly. Then this feeling filled him, unsettled him. Sarah not even a thought in his mind anymore. It sounded awful but she was secondary to what he felt for Alice, to what he had always felt for her it seemed. He'd just forgot everything except how good it felt being close to Alice, her holding him so tightly. Being able to touch her in ways he hadn't before.

They had always insisted to everyone there was nothing between them, the two people who should have actually recognised it for what it was! He had never imagined this happening, falling in love with the best thing that happened to him. They'd been intent on seeing the attraction through to the end - until the interruption. A pretty big one - her fiancé. Then it had hit him, he was in love with someone who was promised to another man. Someone who didn't see him other than a friend. Didn't have any other feelings beyond friendship. Her kissing him back had been a lapse on her part. If she'd been thinking clearly she wouldn't have done it. He walked across the roof to the area where the broken tiles were

He'd rang Sarah this morning. She couldn't come back to Leopards Den, not now or ever. They had broke up at that moment, he didn't want long distance. To be honest he didn't really want her. Sarah was beautiful and funny and clever but Alice was all of that and so much more. Alice had layers - and Alice was taken and that was what was upsetting him, not the fact he broke up with Sarah.

He sat down and pulled at the tiles with his claw hammer roughly. Place them in a basket Why? This was just too hard. He was so close to leaving and joining an agency as a locum. He couldn't watch Terry and Alice together being so happy, so in love. That's what he wanted for her, but he was only so strong. He tossed another tile in the basket. He worked methodically trying to push Alice from his mind with every tile he pulled off. He could strip the roof of the whole of Africa and she would still be in there - distracting him. He fastened the basket and moved it. He moved it a tad too far and the box toppled, began to roll down the roof thudding as it went then it hit the floor.

Below him he heard a gasp and footsteps running across the floor he popped his head in the hole and saw Alice running towards the door. He moved down the roof quickly.

"I'm ok!" he shouted as the door opened. His feet reached the edge of the roof and came to rest on a loose shingle. His weight made it worse and it slipped and began to fall.

"Alice look out!" he called….but it was too late the big heavy shingle hit her right in the centre if her head. She fell to her knees clutching her head swearing like a sailor.

(X)

"Ow ow ow!" she moaned.

Danny jumped down the last few rungs of the ladder. "Give me a look."

"It hurts." she moaned.

He moved her hands and looked at her head. He moved her hair aside. Got a whiff of her shampoo, strawberries had never smelled better, then he focused himself.

"Skins broken." he murmured.

"I'm surprised I remember my own name. that thing is huge!" her voice shook but she ignored it. His gentle touch had made her breath catch in her throat.

"We'll go clean this up." he took her hand in the surgery and grabbed the first aid kit and for a laugh the hair shears.

"Come near me with this and you lose your arms!" she warned.

He grinned. "I like to live dangerously."

She moaned as more pain throbbed through her head.

He went to her and led her into the office. "Head down please." then he sat opposite her, "Ok nurse swab."

"What?" she asked looking up.

"We used to play doctors and nurses, I need a swab."

"But I'm the patient." she protested.

"You can multi task." he laughed.

"Your such a man!" she groaned.

He went into the first aid kit and opened a sealed wipe. Dabbed at the cut on her head. Heard her hiss.

"Sorry." he murmured.

"No your not." she retorted.

He laughed.

"It's ok." she added. "It's the wipe."

"I'm sorry about the tile too and…" he exhaled.

"What?"

"Nothing." he wasn't sorry for kissing her and he refused to apologise.

He cleaned around the wound.

"I'm glad you didn't fall." she told him.

"Sorry I worried you."

"I was worried! She shook her head and winced. He blew softly in the cut. It helped, but the feel of his breath on her skin made her shiver. He picked up a plaster then looked at her head. It wasn't gonna work. He waited til the blood flowed to a trickle.

"Done?" she asked. "Coz I need a painkiller."

"Look at me." he requested.

She did. He raised his hand. "How many fingers."

"One, two, three, four." she counted obediently.

"What's your full name."

"Alice Marie Collins."

"And mine?"

"Who are you?" she joked.

He narrowed his eyes.

"You are my best friend of hundreds of years Daniel Lawrence Trevanion."

"Last one. Follow my finger." he raised a finger and moved it slowly from the left to the right. He followed her eyes and she followed his finger. The blue hypnotised him, his IQ dropped and he was brainless.

"There." she said looked up into his eyes. She forgot how to breath at the look in his eyes.

The hand which had held his finger up came to rest around the back of her neck and he leaned in close.

"Danny." Alice whispered before his lips claimed hers.

The kiss lingered for what felt like an age. Then they moved. His forehead rested on hers and their eyes were closed.

"This is insane." he whispered.

"I know." she agreed.

"I mean this is us. We don't do this!"

"I know." she nodded.

"And it isn't supposed to feel so good. So right. This is supposed to feel weird."

"O yeah." she replied.

He opened his eyes and put his hand to her cheek. At the contact she opened her eyes.

"What kills me is that your getting married and I still think to hell with it. Ready to…I dunno." he breathed.

"I feel the same as you." she whispered. Twining her fingers with his.

He doubted that! Pulled away. Couldn't resist pressing a final kiss to her forehead. Distance time now though. "It's best we try not to spend any time alone. All it does is get us in trouble." removed his hand from hers.

Alice felt the loss immediately. He was right, she knew that. She needed some time - but it still hurt hearing it.

"We'll be back to normal in no time right?" he asked, needing reassurance that they could still be friends.

"I dunno." she replied honestly. She didn't want their old normal she wanted this.

His eyes darkened and his face fell. "I'd better fix the roof." he touched her cheek softly. "I promise I'll be more careful."

She exhaled and nodded, watched him walk away from her.


	19. I Can't Lose You!

After their kiss in the surgery Danny and Alice avoided each other. Alice was strangely quiet and Danny was unnaturally subdued. They didn't look at each other, weren't even in the same room if they could help it. Danny had came in and asked Alice if she felt any dizziness or nausea, when she replied she hadn't he gave her a small smile and said the bump hadn't left any lasting damage... that wasn't already there. Then he left.  
>Both people tried their hardest but they had a feeling they couldn't really avoid each other all night…..<p>

(-)

Alice sat thinking in the study. He asked if the roof tile had left any lasting damage to her? O no that hadn't, but his kiss had! Her heart was changed. She was changed. He was changed. she had no idea what to do. She was pretty sure she was in love properly for the first time in her life. That should be a cause for celebration right? She had thought she had been in love before but nothing had ever felt like this. This intense, this mind consuming. This….she couldn't even explain it, she just needed him! She couldn't be near to him and not touch him. Even a gentle touch of hands was enough. She couldn't stop thinking about their kiss either, couldn't stop thinking about continuing it! And she knew it was love because now they were avoiding each other she felt like she couldn't breath, her chest felt their was a weight in there. She exhaled sadly. She felt so awful but she couldn't change her feelings. She wouldn't if she could. Still her new found emotion for Danny left her feeling weak and unsure.

She'd bit the bullet and rang Terry. Told him everything. That he'd been right. She had realised she was in love with Danny and that she was really sorry. He asked how she figured it out and she admitted they had kissed. She didn't tell him how many times they kissed, and that even now she wanted to continue it. She didn't want to hurt him. He had been angry, asked why she agreed to marry him if she had feelings for Danny. She was being completely honest in saying that she didn't know how she felt until they kissed. He asked how they got in that position, again she was honest saying they were talking, carrying on as always and it just happened. He asked if Danny had instigated it, she replied that it was completely mutual. Again she didn't tell him she held on to Danny so he couldn't pull away. Saving his pride. She tried to explain that she didn't want to hurt him and it was better he found out now, but as usual he wasn't listening. She said they'd talk when he got home, knew that some time tomorrow he come storming into Leopards Den and all hell would break loose. God what a mess!

The wedding was off now. No way could she even think about getting married to Terry now. Now she was gonna continue to avoid Danny. She knew he was serious about Sarah, she wasn't gonna get in the way of that. Or even try to break them up. If he was happy then….well she wouldn't be happy unless she was with him but if he was happy she could live with it….she hoped anyway. He was gonna wanna know why the wedding was off, she'd lie telling him that if she could kiss someone else so easily then Terry wasn't the one for her. She wasn't telling him how she felt. She didn't want to put him in any awkward positions.

"Alice what do you want for tea?" Danny yelled from the sitting room.

"Whatever." she replied looking at her magazine.

"Hotdogs and burgers then?" he popped his head in.

She shrugged not looking up.

"You wanna toss some salad?"

She nodded and closed her magazine.

It seemed he was trying to be normal. Shame their normal was no longer normal! She walked into the kitchen and over to the fridge pulled out lettuce and tomato's, cucumber, spring onions. Then went to the cupboard for the balsamic vinegar.

"Easy on the Bee Vee yeah it's strong." he asked.

She put it back and closed the door.

"Alice?" he asked.

She had her back to him and was chopping up the tomato's on a chopping board.

He exhaled.

"I'm ok." she cut off some cucumber.

"Is this how it is gonna be between us from now on? Coz this isn't how I want it top be, we're not like this!"

Alice turned her head to look at him. Parroted Sarah's words from weeks ago. "There is no us Danny."

He frowned. "Why would you say that?"

"Coz it's true." she whispered sadly.

"There is a me and you!" he retorted heatedly.

"Yeah, but an us implies a together that doesn't exist!"

They looked at each other.

"Yeah." he breathed. Turned to open the jumbo hotdogs.

He turned back, mouth about to open when she tossed him an onion.

He looked down at it. "You know me well." he whispered.

"I do." she replied.

They returned to their jobs, the silence staring to press down on them.

A big gust of wind shook the house, the lights flickered then the house plunged into darkness. They waited for the generator to kick in. After a few minutes they were still stood in darkness.

"Wait here." he told her.

She shook her head and followed him. They went to the generator and tried to start it.

"Let me guess we didn't get this fixed the last time it failed on us?" he asked after looking at it puzzled for half an hour.

"Don't think so." she admitted.

Seeing as it was night the temperature was starting to drop. Alice was shivering so Danny took off his jumper and handed it to her.

"You keep it I'm good." she lied.

"It's ok." he assured.

She looked at him stubbornly so he put it over her head and walked away.

She smiled and put her arms into it. His scent enveloped her. The jumper dwarfed her she hurried to catch up with him.

"So?" she asked.

"The genny in the surgery works." he suggested.

"Where will we sleep? The pens are full and the floor is hard!" she replied.

"Point." he replied.

"We could start a fire til the electrics come back on."

She nodded, "And we could cook our burgers and hot dogs on sticks like we used to when we stayed out."

"All out camping?" he asked smiling.

She nodded grinning. "Danny, what we gonna do if the electrics stay off all night?"

He had no idea! Usually they wouldn't hesitate to bunk up together, but that was before now he didn't know if he had the restraint! "How about I build us a little shelter to keep the wind off us? We'll gather the wood and worry about the rest later yeah?"

She gathered some wood. He got some tarpaulin and some wooden poles. He dug little holes and placed the poles in them then attached tarpaulin over the top of the poles. Smiled when he saw Alice staring at the wood.

"You get some bricks to secure the tarpaulin at the back and I will sort the fire."

"Thank you thank you thank you, seriously I didn't have a clue!" she laughed

He laughed as she left. He made a circle out of stones and shredded some paper. Made a pyramid out of sticks and lit the paper watched it flicker and catch. Added some small twigs until it burned hotter. After 10 minutes it was large and crackling and very hot.

"My time in the scouts was not wasted!" he smiled.

He found Alice sat under their shelter watching him. "You always take care of me. I never have to worry because you always make things alright."

"I'd do anything for you." he replied honestly.

"Anything?" she asked softly.

"I'd better go get our food huh?" he changed the subject.

She exhaled and rubbed her face.

Danny returned carrying a camping mat for them to sit on. 2 blankets and the food. He found Alice staring into the fire. Looking intensely at it's depths. Half of her face was cast in a orange glow and she took his breath away. Did Terry have any idea how lucky he was to have her?

"Here we are." he told her.

She looked up at him. Took some of the things.

"You set up the little stands for our twigs." he murmured.

"Your dad swore by them remember?" she replied. "Took him hours to teach us how to make them."

"Yeah, that was when he actually wanted to spend time with me." he said dryly.

"Sorry." she whispered.

He shook his head. "I'm not bothered."

"Obviously you are." she retorted. "Or you wouldn't have spoke to me like that."

"Your dad doesn't wanna know either!" he scowled.

"Yeah but when you bring him up I don't bite your head off!" she snapped.

"Well you just did!"

"Tell you what you stay out here and I'll go in the house coz your being a prick!" Why she loved him she didn't know he was so infuriating!

"Alice no don't go." he whispered. "I'm just abit on edge."

She sat back down and they settled side by side. He wrapped a blanket around her. Then he handed her some chopsticks and put the uncooked hotdogs in a bowl.

"Chopsticks?"

"Twigs are abit unhygienic, and I don't want to be picking splinters out of my teeth."

She laughed a little. "Yeah."

An uncomfortable silence fell, her face was troubled.

"You wanna tell me what had been bothering you?" he asked turning his chopstick so his hot dog cooked through.

"Being in love is bothering me." she admitted.

"O." he replied. He had no reply for that seeing as it was bothering him too.

They again sat in silence.

Alice was irritated. Danny no doubt thought she was bothered about being in love with Terry. That had never bothered her before. Only Danny could make her be annoyed about being in love, seeing as he annoyed her most of the time! "Why are things so hard between us?" she asked. "It was always so comfortable."

"Because I keep…."

"WE!" she interrupted. "Why ever this is happening between is, the kisses are mutual. Your not just to blame." she told him passionately.

It wasn't mutual she didn't love him too. He thought sadly. "It's since we started all the kissing. I have no idea what to do or say. Your engaged!"

"Not anymore, I told Terry."

"Why Alice?" I wouldn't have said anything. It could have been a lapse, when he gets back I'll talk to him. He can't call off the wedding coz of a kiss, not if you love him!"

She put up her hand to halt him. "Stop saying that stuff to me please!" she couldn't hear him talk like that. Not with the way she felt about him, it hurt her hearing him push her to Terry.

"Alice?"

She shrugged. Stared into the flame.

"Look Alice if you feel guilty don't let Terry…."

"Guilt? You think I feel guilty about kissing you?"

"Maybe. Probably" he replied. "Most likely. I know what your like." he said that like he couldn't make up his mind which word to use.

Alice glared at him and pushed her blanket off her shoulders. She grabbed his face and kissed him quickly. Then pulled away. "I called off the wedding. That is why I couldn't marry him!"

Danny wasn't getting it. "Because?"

She said she was going to lie but they had no secrets and she wasn't starting now. "Because somewhere along the line I fell in love with my best friend!" she told him seriously. "And I know that your with Sarah but I thought that you should know.

"Me and Sarah broke up."

"Really?" she asked.

He nodded.

"O I'm sorry Danny. Just forget what I said!"

"As if I could." he muttered.

She frowned.

"C'mon we'll go inside." he suggested.

"Danny."

"Alice I can't…" he trailed off

"Talk to me Danny. Please."

He went to get up but she pulled him back down by his arm. "We need to sort this! We'll work something out to cheer you up about Sarah."

"I'm not bothered about breaking up with her Sarah."

"What?" she asked confused.

"It's your feelings that have bothered me." he admitted.

She felt an I'm flattered coming on. "I've ruined it haven't I?" she asked.

"No. it's just….I think we should be friends."

Alice saw something shining in his eyes. She had never noticed it before, but it was there!

"Do you love me too?"

He inhaled, opened his mouth. Then closed it. "I'm going inside.

She held him tight and made him face her. "Do you love me too?" she repeated.

He was looking up at the stars silently.

She knew how to get him! "I dare you to kiss me!"

He froze.

"Right here right now!"

"But…"

"Your refusing a dare from me? I'm disappointed in you Trevanion!"

His eyes narrowed. "You know what? Sod it." he muttered. He took her in his arms and kissed her heatedly. The way his body had been telling him to do since their first kiss.

She sighed against his lips. The slight breath seemed to fill Danny and he was intoxicated. It didn't seem possible for her to this sweet but she was.

"That's what I'm talking about." she murmured.

He closed his eyes and tore his lips from hers. Put his face in his hands.

"That's why I can't marry Terry." she added. "Your all I've been able to think about. Since before out kiss. When Terry and I split and I was quiet and intense it was you I was thinking about. How soft your lips looked. Now I know what they actually feel like I can't give it up!" She waited for him to say something. "Tell me you don't feel the same." she whispered.

He was silent.

"Tell me you don't love me too!" Alice demanded. "Look me straight in the eye and tell me you feel nothing!"

Danny looked at her and tried to force the words passed his lips - but he couldn't. "Don't. Alice, please." squeezed the bridge of his nose.

"Danny why are you blocking us?"

He poked at the fire looking away from her. He'd gladly run away if he could but she held his arm tight.

"Danny this is ME. You can tell me anything." she added softly.

"Coz I can't lose you ok!" he breathed angrily.

She frowned. "Why…"

He looked at her. "You're the best thing in my life and as much as I love you…."

Her heart swelled at the words.

"I'd rather have you near than risk losing you if we break up. I can't Alice, I just can't!"

"Danny I've hung around this long!"

"Yeah but we were friends then. No feelings involved. We didn't know how the other felt. How WE felt. What if you decide you don't love me anymore, how awkward would that be? One of us would leave and I coulnd't stand that! "

She laughed softly and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm glad you find this amusing." he said moodily.

"How long have we been together?"

"Alice." he said trying to halt her.

"How long?" she repeated.

"Nearly 30 years."

"Nearly 30 years." she echoed. "My feelings have lasted through toddling fights, teenage angst, and stubborn adulthood. They have lasted the test of time….and your idiocy." she smiled.

He did too.

"It won't be easy. We're both too stubborn and opinionated. And I know that at times we'll both want to run a mile in the opposite direction but don't we owe it to each other to give us a chance? I think we'll be good." her blue eyes were shining with feeling. "How and when we found out wasn't ideal, I wasn't looking to fall for you, I never even imagined us as a couple. The more I think about it the more it makes sense to me. It's just right, that's the only way to explain it."

He was smiling at her.

"I tried to figure out when I fell for you and I couldn't. as far back as I could remember the feeling was there, in the shadows. I fell for you before I knew what love was!" She pressed her lips to his twined their hands tightly, their faces close. "How could I not want this?" she whispered huskily. "I mean to fall for my best friend, how amazing is that?"

He cupped her cheek and stroked it with his thumb. "Sometime I want to strangle you." he told her.

"We'll strangle each other then kiss and make up."

"You drive me insane." he breathed.

"Vroom vroom."

"And you push all my buttons."

"I'm brilliant aren't I?" she laughed.

He looked at her, seeing her for the first time it seemed. Her blue eyes were alive with feeling. "None of that matters though, because your right."

She smiled wider.

"I love you, and you love me."

She nodded. "I love you more than…" she shrugged. "Anything."

"Wow." he laughed. "This is so unbelievable!"

She laughed too. "I knew I was never wrong!" she whispered pulling him close.

**A/N awwww danice is finally together :D - bt it doesn't end here, there is still a little bit to go... i'll leave it at that! x**


	20. First Night

**A/N little song to accompany the chappie. Darren Hayes - What You Like.**

_Lookin' back on lonely nights  
><em>_Searching for love again  
><em>_I never knew my journey began  
><em>_And ended with you my friend  
><em>_Softer than your butterfly kisses  
><em>_And stronger than my desire  
><em>_I wanna thank you my friend  
><em>_For making me feel alive_

(X)

Danny and Alice were wrapped so up in each other they didn't see the ecstatic people on the veranda.

"_They did it! They did it! I can't believe they did it!" Laura chortled._

"_Dunno why they even bothered to fight it!" Charlotte replied smiling widely. "How they fought it for this long is beyond me!"_

"_Who cares they are finally together!" Laura replied. "Thank God for Alice though! My stubborn son nearly messed it up - again!"_

"_Yeah Danny always was stubborn to the last second." Charlotte agreed._

"_So think we can disappear and leave them alone?"_

"_Not yet." Charlotte said frowning. "I have a feeling, a bad sinking feeling. This is not finished by a long shot."_

"_What?" Laura asked._

_Charlotte exhaled. "There are obstacles ahead. Things are in motion."_

"_O crap!" Laura muttered. As she began to see what Charlotte saw._

"_Yeah."_

"_C'mon we'll leave them alone. They'd strangle us if they knew we were here."_

_Charlotte laughed._

Then they disappeared into the night.

(X)

Danny and Alice lay there for hours, just talking, same as always but different somehow. They shared kisses. Some were slow and leisurely. Some heated and passion filled. They marvelled over how something this intense could be kept inside hidden for so long. They were propped on elbows looking at each other.

"It was the little endearments, they were like little releases. We used to do them pretty often. If we hadn't I think we would have exploded years ago. Declared it years ago!"

He laughed and kissed her deeply.

"Something you said keeps returning to me." she said.

"What?" he asked. Twirling her hair around his finger.

"About being 30 and not married. We were waiting for each other."

"That's one way of looking at it. I think if we were younger we might not have been able to deal with the intensity of us. We might not have been mature enough to work through all the complications that us being together would bring. We might have even been tempted to walk away. Now we're older we're able to work through the hard bit to the really good bit at the end."

"I'd never be able to walk away from you." she whispered. "I need you too much. I'll always need you."

The fire was getting lower.

"We'll have to go in." he murmured.

"The electric is still off. The heating."

He nodded. "I can go get more wood."

She shook her head. "We can go in."

He poured some sand on the fire and stomped on it. Smoke bloomed. Danny then stored all the stuff under the tarpaulin and secured it with the poles so it didn't blow away.

"We can put the stuff away."

He grabbed her hips and pulled her close. "Later." he whispered and kissed her quickly. He wanted them to go inside, took her hand and headed inside.

As she passed her bedroom door she looked at it.

"We can say goodnight here if you want." he whispered.

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all." he promised.

She pulled his head down for a blistering kiss. "Do you want to say goodnight here?" she whispered.

"No." he groaned.

"There's your answer then."

He again took her hand and led her into his room. He left for a moment for candles and to turn the heating up incase the electrics came back on when they were asleep. He returned and smiled. Placed candles in holders and lit them around the room. Pulled her close to him when he was finished. Put his hand on her cheek and kissed her softly and slowly, not wanting to rush.

Alice kissed him back just as slowly, relieved that he wasn't rushing. This wasn't weird to her but it was an aspect of themselves they had never explored with the other. To be honest she felt nervous - it felt like her first time all over again. Danny guided her slowly to the bed and sat her down. Alice's nerves amplified. The light from the candle played over his features and butterflies took flight.

Danny pulled away and looked at her, he had felt her nerves. Don't ask how but he did.

"C'mere." he said and hugged her tightly. Lay down beside her and pulled the blanket over them.

"Danny?" she whispered.

"We'll just go to sleep. We have forever to get this right. No point in rushing."

She hugged his chest tightly. Pulled back and kissed him gently.

She felt him exhale in a rush. "Alice we don't…."

"I want to do this." she replied then looked unsure.

He looked at her. "Don't worry." he whispered softly. "Trust me."

At that moment Alice was fine. The nerves just seemed to disappear. He did trust him. The sense of rightness she felt as her body was pressed against his had never happened before.

"I do trust you. Always have, always will."

He smiled and kissed her, deepening it slowly.

Alice just went with the flow….

(X)

Alice was yanking at the pillow, her eyes were closed and she was asleep.

"Pillow!" she moaned when it wouldn't give.

"You have your own." an amused voice replied.

She opened her eyes and saw Danny clutching his pillow to his chest comically.

She released it. "If you loved me you'd give it to me." she replied closing her eyes once again.

"I had to fight you for the blanket too." he had a scrap of blanket that covered his lower back and the top of his legs. "It was fun, your funny asleep." he moved in closer and started kissing her head, working his way down.

She swatted at him. "Sleep." she groaned. They had finally drifted off 2 hours ago.

"Spoil sport." he laughed. "My Alice a little grumpy."

"Yes, so sleep." She pushed him some blanket. "There." it wasn't fair he could be so happy after so little sleep.

"No, my way of getting the blanket was better." he pulled her so she was on top of him. "See?" he whispered.

She laid her head on his chest. Sighed when she heard the strong beat of his heart. "Does the covers stealing bother you?"

He shook his head. "Not really, I just rolled closer to you and you kept me warm."

She popped her head up and kissed his lips. Then settled back on his chest.

"Last night was the best." he murmured rubbing her back.

"So you think this is a good idea?" she asked. "You and me?"

"The best. I can't imagine letting you go now I have you." he kissed the top of her head.

"Me either."

"Is it any wonder we fell in love? The way we acted it was the next step natural progression of the relationship."

She didn't reply too busy snuggling into him.

"You awake properly yet?" he whispered.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Coz I like to make sure my girlfriends are awake properly before I ravish them."

"Whoa!" She declared. "I'm your girlfriend! And you're my boyfriend!"

"Yeah." he said like she was stupid.

"I never made the connection before." she smiled "Our parents will be pleased."

"They would probably be telling us to get married and start working on a couple of kids." he drawled. "Scolding us for taking so long."

"Maybe one day." she replied.

"Definitely one day. You will be a Trevanion." he promised.

"Alice Trevanion does have a lovely ring to it."

"Like I say definitely one day, so can I ravish you yet?"

"Ravish away." she whispered and kissed him.

(X)

They lay afterwards. "We have rounds." she groaned. Her back against his chest.

"I know. He rubbed her arm and was pressing soft kisses to the back of her neck.

It was extremely distracting! Alice thought. "Look Danny….."

"Mmm hmm."

"Can you…stop that, I'm trying to think."

He laughed a little.

"I don't want to change our relationship." she blurted when her mind cleared.

"That's a little late don't you think?" he asked.

Alice turned over and faced him. Propped her head on her hand. "I didn't mean it like that, I mean like we have always been friends first - I want to keep that. I want the total honesty and coming to each other with problems. Just coz we're in love doesn't change us being best friends."

"I wouldn't dream of changing it. It's what I fell in love with. Plus if you look rubbish you know I'll tell you."

"And I love you why?" she asked playfully. "It isn't for your wonderful compliments."

"You love me coz I am part of who you are." pushed some hair behind her ear.

That was a lovely way of putting it. "Your part of who I am." she smiled then it fell a little. "Do you realise how much time we wasted?" she asked pulling him closer.

"Don't think of it like that. We were always here. And we value what we have so much more now."

How on earth did it take her so long to realise she loved him when he said stuff like that? She kissed him. "C'mon breakfast and rounds!" she told him sternly.

"Yes sir!" he climbed from the bed.

Watched her pull on his t-shirt. "I'm gonna shower then I'll start breakfast. You can shower after me."

"We can save water and shower together." he suggested playfully.

Then they'd never get out of the shower! She thought. "When there's a drought I'll think about it."

He winked.

(X)

"Kay Danny what do you want for breakfast?" Alice called.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You." he breathed in her ear and kissed her cheek.

"Down boy." she laughed.

"I'm not bothered to be honest."

"How about some bacon eggs and toast?"

"Sounds good. A man's breakfast." he beat his chest like a gorilla.

She laughed loudly. "You sort the toast and coffee and I will do the bacon and eggs."

"Since you love me you could cook me breakfast." he suggested playfully.

"I could say the same." she retorted getting some eggs.

"Say it then." he told her.

"Since you love me you could cook me breakfast."

"Ok." he said and sat her down. "Breakfast a la Danny."

"You don't have to." she said standing up.

He pushed her gently down into her seat. "I know." he kissed her cheek. "I want to."

She nodded and he hummed as he cooked. Placed juice and coffee in front of her.

"Close your eyes." he asked.

"Why?"

"Go on." he coaxed.

She did and he placed the plate in front of her. "Ta da!" he said grinning.

She looked down and saw one of the big plates they never used. The scrambled eggs were in the shape of an 'I'. the toast was cut into a heart shape. And the bits of bacon made a 'U' "Admit it I'm adorable." he laughed.

"You mum taught you not to play with your food." she replied with a smile.

"I slave over a hot stove." he gasped. "Give give give!" he told her playfully. "And you take take take." he wiped away a pretend tear.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." she played along getting up and wrapping him in her arms. "I love it. I won't even eat it it's so good."

"Erm yes you will, you need to keep your strength up!"

"So big breakfasts?" she asked.

"Big meals. Plural." he replied and kissed her. "So let's eat."

**A/N bless the cute daniceness :D x**


	21. Angry

Breakfast was eaten and the rounds were completed, they were now sharing tasks at the bottom of the veranda.

"How about I do the call outs and you can finish the paperwork I know your hiding from?" Danny asked.

"I could do the call outs." she suggested grinning.

"But then the paperwork couldn't find you." he replied with an answering grin.

"Exactly! I knew you'd see it my way."

"Sorry no way, that paperwork is months old."

She made a face.

"Ooo have I told you I love your moody face."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Look when I get back I'll rescue you and we'll hang out yeah?"

She nodded.

"We'll go to the pictures or something."

"I'll think about it." she replied dryly. "It will depend on if I have forgiven you for the paperwork!"

"You will." he said smiling leaned in close. "I have my ways."

"Which are?" she asked innocently.

He pulled her close and kissed her deeply. "See you soon ok."

"Yeah." she replied breathless. "Love you." Alice couldn't stop thinking those words when she was around him. Couldn't stop voicing it either.

"Love you too." he replied. Danny also loved the feeling he had when he said the words, and when he heard them. It was so natural to him, like they had been saying it years instead of days. Maybe they had been saying it for years subconsciously.

He took her hand and squeezed it. She smiled at him then they parted. She walked towards the house and he approached where they kept the trucks.

From no where an engine revved loudly, a car came around the car came round the left edge of the house spewing dust and gravel everywhere.

Danny's back was to it. Horror filled Alice as she saw the car was aiming straight at him.

"Danny!" she screamed. Didn't even think about it. She ran towards him, fully expecting to feel the car hit her. At the speed it was going there was no doubt as to it doing that.

Danny turned at her scream and looked at her running at him. Saw the car and frowned. She ploughed into him full speed, they both flew through the air and hit the ground with a thud, rolling with momentum.

(X)

"Alice? Alice?" Danny asked rolling over from his stomach.

Alice was lain on her back breathing hard. "I'm ok, you?"

She sat up and looked at his head while he checked her.

"I'm fine." he promised. "Who the hell was that?"

They both looked at the car, saw the drivers door wide open but the car empty.

"The psycho aimed right for you. He wanted to run you over."

"Come on they'll still be around." he stood up, extending his hand "I don't want you….."

Alice looked behind him. "Danny look out!" she shouted.

Danny turned but didn't move fast enough. He felt an impact to the side of his head. He clutched it feeling like he'd been hit with a sledgehammer. Alice was on her feet in seconds and he pushed her behind him. He looked up and saw two Terry's holding two very big bats. Blood trickled down his head.

"I hope you think she is worth this!" Terry hissed.

"Back off Terry." Danny warned, still slightly hunched. Standing up straight caused his head to spin.

"You told me there was nothing between the two of you!"

"Thee wasn't till last night." Danny replied his voice holding restrained anger.

Alice grabbed Danny's arm and began pulling him back. The bat in Terry's hand was twitching violently. Like he was barely suppressing the desire to hit out. Dammit why hadn't she warned Danny this could happen? She shouldn't have forgot he was coming home, she was just so happy and now look what was happening. "Terry just go." Alice asked.

"NO! See I have some anger to vent!" he raged. "Don't even know why I'm bothered" She's just a slut!"

"Don't talk about Alice like that!" Danny seethed. Alice barely able to hold him back from launching at Terry. "He's trying to start a fight Danny, don't play into his hands." she whispered.

"Always the protector huh Danny?" he swung the bat towards Alice head. Danny put his arm up. The impact jarred him and pain streaked up his arm.

Terry smiled. "That's what I'll do. I go for her and you can stop me." he laughed softly. "Your not even the target."

Danny's eyes darkened. "Try it!" he warned. "And I'll take your head off!"

Terry lifted the bat high and swung as hard as he could. Danny pushed Alice away and ducked. His final view of Alice was her skidding across the floor. He turned quickly as the wood whizzed passed his head. Danny charged him, his head impacted his midsection. Terry dropped the bat and hit the floor. Danny above him. They were battling for supremacy, trading blows.

Terry aimed 3 blow to exactly where the bat hit. Danny felt darkness threatening to pull him under when he spun and was lain beneath Terry. Terry put an arm across his neck and was gonna apply some pressure. He started backing out, saw Terry's mouth moving and his eyes glinting insanely.

(X)

Alice saw Danny and Terry rolling around the floor. She hadn't known what Danny planned when he pushed her until she'd been flying through the air. It was just like him to make sure she was safe, even if it meat that he got hurt. She saw Terry hit him in the side of the head, saw Danny wobble, then Terry was above him smiling evilly.

"You have this coming!" he was hissing over and over again.

Alice was on her feet and picking up the bat before she knew it. Stood behind Terry. "Hurt him and I swear I'll knock you head off!" Alice warned bat held high, her face one of rage. "Get off him and get in your truck now!"

Terry looked and saw her face. Knew intrinsically she'd do it. Not even a second thought. He raised his hands and climbed up slowly.

Danny was still groggy. Alice yearned to go to him but knew is she took her eyes off Terry he'd be on her in a second.

"Car!" she fumed. "Faster! Don't worry I'll send your stuff to one of your friends."

Terry glared at her. "Your nothing!"

"And he's a million times the man you are!" she retorted.

He walked towards his car.

"If I see you on this land, or even anywhere near Danny again I'll shoot you!"

"You not even worth it!" he spat then drove off.

She dropped the bat and went to Danny saw him his arm across his eyes.

"Danny, Danny you ok?"

"Dunno." he replied. "Can't see properly. It's all blurry."

"Let me check." she asked and moved his arm.

Alice looked and couldn't tell if his eyes were ok or not. The pupils looked big, especially for the amount of light there was out here. "Can you make me out?"

He squinted at her and nodded. "You look scared. Did he hurt you?" he touched her cheek gently.

Trust him to worry about her when he could be seriously hurt "I'm ok." she promised. "I'm gonna drive you to hospital."

"No Alice." he groaned sitting up. Felt pain shoot through his skull.

"You could be seriously hurt."

"They'll inform the police. I just want him out of our lives." he told her wincing.

"He hit you with a bat, your probably concussed!"

"You take care of me. Doctors and nurses. I like the thought of you in a nurses uniform." he smiled.

She didn't return it. "If there is something wrong with your head then it could drop you in a second. Please go, for me." she pleaded.

Even with his blurred vision he could see her face, knew from her tone that her eyes were glistening. He touched her cheek again. "Ok I'll go, for you."

She exhaled in relief and helped him to his feet.

**A/N nearly at the end of this story, what more could happen hmmmm?  
>AND i am starting my new story called a learning curve :D x<strong>


	22. Ultimatum

Danny and Alice arrived home from the hospital later that night. He was concussed and Alice had instructions on symptoms to look out for. He was absolutely fine and loved Alice clucking over him. She loved doing it to. When he was better they soon settled back into their old routine. They were both so happy and blissfully in love. Things were getting very serious very quickly., they both agreed to take it slow but couldn't help it. Nothing had ever felt this right before…..

(X)

Danny was at the bottom of his and Alice's bed. He looked around noticing the changes in his old room. Alice had put her stamp on the place alright. Her dirty clothes stood in the basket, her jewellery on the dresser along with her perfume and brush and some lotion stuff she used that made her smell like perfection. The biggest and best change was lain in his bed though. He looked at her and smiled lovingly. Couldn't stop this rush of feeling he felt. This feeling that just seemed to grow and grow whenever she was near. She was lain with all four pillows, she clutched 3 tightly like they were going to disappear. She had brought in spares and still couldn't help stealing them. He regularly woke up with none he didn't mind though. It was just another thing about her that he loved. There wasn't anything he didn't love. One of the reason why he didn't mind was because it was becoming a regular occurrence where he woke up and she was draped all over him.

He sat and watched her breathing softly on her stomach looking all peaceful and relaxed. God he had it bad. All he did was think about her, constantly. No matter where he was or what he was doing she was on his mind. He felt crazy, but he didn't even care coz if he was crazy about anything he was glad it was her.

They had handled the transition from best friends to partners easily it had been natural, like they were made for the other. Why they hadn't done it in the past was beyond him! He looked at her still sleeping soundly. He wondered how they would handle the transition to partners to spouse, coz that is what he wanted. He wanted to marry her, he wanted her to be his, permanently. He wanted it all, wife, kids, house, as long as she was there that was all he needed. Thing was they had only been dating for about a month, they had known each other for years. Most probably been in love for years. He couldn't even dream of being with anyone else except her and he was almost sure she felt the same - almost sure. They had talked about the future. Both wanted two kids. A little quiet wedding eventually. So they were hinting at commitment. He looked at her once again. Could see her smiling saying yes. Could see her on their wedding day beyond gorgeous, taking his breath away as always. He could see her pregnant with his child. He could see their whole future in front of him. He was gonna do it! He knew exactly how to. She'd love it!

He went around the bed and knelt beside her.

"Hey Alice."

She was silent.

"Gorgeous." he whispered in her ear.

"Mmmm."

"I'm heading over to the suppliers yeah."

She yawned, opened one eye and peered at him. "Why? We only went the other day."

"They didn't have those analgesics and we really need them."

"Kay, love you handsome."

"Love you too." he kissed her lips quickly. Knowing if he lingered he wouldn't make it out of the house any time soon.

"I'll be up in 5 to sort the animals." she murmured.

"Already done, have a lie in."

She motioned him down and kissed him deeper than before.

He groaned and gathered her close. She pulled back. "That is an appropriate goodbye kiss. I added in a thank you too"

"I'll go later." he whispered.

"Analgesics." she reminded.

He smiled at her.

She closed her eyes and settled immediately. Her breathing turned slow and deep. He wished he could go back to sleep that easily. He looked at her and fell more in love, he didn't think it as possible to love her more and yet he did. He was gonna do this, they were gonna be forever he knew it!

(X)

Alice awoke slowly and yawned. Found Danny's side of the bed empty. Seemed she was alone today, him still at the suppliers. She got so bored when he wasn't here. Still there was plenty of stuff to do. She'd tidy the house and put more of a stamp on their room. She dressed and ate breakfast quickly. Threw some clothes in the washer hoovered the living room, washed the dishes. All in an hour. There was nothing more to do so she approached their room. Pulled out the frames they had bought and the photos they printed. Smiled at them as she placed them in the frame. Some of them were from before they were together. One or two of them growing up. Mostly they were recent ones where they were so close. Her hugging him, his arm around her. She was deciding where to place them when a car pulled up. Heard someone walking into the house.

"Hey Danny guess what I did to our…." the person appeared. "Sarah?" Alice gasped.

"Alice, do you know where Danny is?"

"He is at the suppliers, why?"

"I want to make….what is your stuff doing in here?" she asked suspiciously.

"Sarah Danny and I are a couple now."

Sarah's jaw dropped. "Since when?"

"A month ago."

Sarah frowned. "What about Terry?"

"Terry is history. I realised, shall I say me and Danny realised that he do have feelings after all. Strong feelings."

"Look I have to talk to Danny, it's important."

Alice nodded. "You want some tea?"

"No, I'll wait in the kitchen." she looked at the room distastefully then walked off. Alice text Danny 2 words. 'Get home'

(X)

Danny had found what he was looking for at Jo'burg and was on his way home when he received Alice's text to get home. She was eager to see him, he smiled. He was eager to see her too. He wouldn't wait to ask her to be his wife, as soon as she accepted he wanted to make a start in their family. If she wanted to of course. Half an hour later he pulled to a stop in front of their house.

"Hey Alice." he called. "I'm home."

She appeared her face serious.

"Alice?" he asked.

"You have a visitor."

Sarah walked out. "Hello Danny."

"Sarah?" he frowned. He hadn't spoke to her since they broke up, hadn't spared her a second thought either.

"Danny can we talk?" she waited a second. "Alone?"

He looked at Alice who smiled at him and walked away.

"Look Sarah I asked Alice to go out of courtesy but there are no secrets between us. There never has been."

"How have you been?" she asked.

He smiled. "Really good. You?"

She exhaled.

"That's why I'm here Danny, I'm pregnant."

He froze and his eyes widened. "We were careful though! Every time!"

She shrugged. "It failed."

"What…..I…." he put his hand on his forehead frowning.

"I came back because I want to give us another go. Be a family. Get married."

"But me and Alice…."

"Yeah you and Alice. You could have told me you and Alice were a couple."

"We weren't dating anymore. I had no reason to get in touch with you. You said you couldn't come back here so I moved on!"

"And it REALLY took you a while. You must have really loved me!" she spat sarcastically.

"Look I don't want to argue I want to know what we are going to do."

"We? You are with Alice now so I guess…"

"What?" he asked.

"I'm going home, back to the UK."

"What?" he gasped. "You can't take my child away from me!"

"I have to do what's best for me." she replied dryly.

"It's my child too!"

"Not until it is born." she reminded.

"You can't just go, it's not fair!"

"And you taking up with Alice so soon after me is?"

"You make it sound like we planned it. We didn't Sarah, it just happened."

"Doesn't matter now."

"What do I have to do to keep you here?" he asked.

"I want my child to have a mother and a father."

"It will." he assured.

"Married." she elaborated.

On no. He blanched. "If we don't?"

"Then I leave. UK here I come."

"Sarah c'mon." he said softly.

She exhaled. "I'll send you my address - maybe. I'll at least let you know when it's born."

Danny's mind was spinning. "NO! Don't go. I'll do it, I'll marry you."

She smiled and hugged him tightly. "I'm so happy aren't you. Our little one brought us back together."

"I gotta go talk to Alice." he murmured removing her arms from around him.

(X)

Alice was putting the pictures up in her bedroom when Danny walked in.

"Hi honey, you like what I did to the place?"

He looked around and saw pictures of them all around - it made him ill. "Don't you want to know what Sarah said?"

"If you want to tell me you can. I trust you."

God her words there just about killed him. "Alice sit down."

Alice froze and looked at him. "I don't like the sound of this already."

"Please Alice just sit down."

"Just tell me!" she told him.

"Alice." he exhaled. "Sarah is pregnant."

"And it's yours?"

"She say's it is and I have no reason not to believe her."

Alice nodded. "Fine, nothing ahs to change between us. I'll back off when she and the baby is here so you can be a father."

He inhaled sharply. "She threatened to take it the UK."

Alice frowned. "She can't do that! It's not fair!" she was about to go sort her out when Danny stopped her.

"She won't….if I marry her."

Alice felt her stomach drop.

"We'll go to the UK then."

He shook his head. "This is where we are meant to be. Where your meant to be. You were miserable as a vet in the UK. It isn't what you want."

"Your what I want. I don't care where I am as long as your there with me!"

Danny covered his face with his hands.

She shook her head eyes shimmering. "Don't do this Danny." she whispered. Heart breaking.

"I have to do what's best for all of us!"

"How is this good for me?" she asked a tear slipping down her cheek. She knew he thought what he was doing was for the best but nothing that hurt this bad was good!

"If I break off all contact then it is easier to make a clean break. For you to move on." he practically choked on his words.

"I know you don't mean that!" she told him angrily tears falling. "So just stop this ok!"

"Alice…."

"What about our plans? Do what we have not count?" more tears fell and she shook her head and exhaled.

He walked over to her. "I'm so sorry." he whispered. Rested his forehead on the top of her head and closed his eyes. Felt a tear fall. "You know I love you don't you."

She nodded. "I love you too."

He looked down at her. "I don't want to hurt you believe that." she saw a tear of his own fall.

"Then don't do this." she whispered and grabbed his hand. "We'll find a way, as long as we are together."

He shook his head "I'm not dragging you away from here because of something I did." he caressed her cheek.

"That's my choice." she reminded.

He looked at her, his green eyes moist and soft. "I won't let you chose the wrong one."

"You are the right choice. A place is just a place my home is you! My home has always been you!"

He leaned in and kissed her gently, softly and slowly. It had a finality to it. Rested his forehead on hers. "You're my soul mate. My one and only." he whispered. "I want to stay with you but it's not possible right now."

Alice closed her eyes too.

"Find someone new, I don't want you alone."

"No Danny." How could he say that to her?

He kissed her quickly once more. "Goodbye Alice. I'll leave Leopards Den so I'm not in your face."

"Danny don't…"

"Sorry I do love…."

"Stop saying sorry and just stay!" she yelled.

"I love you." he told her walking from the room. He didn't look back.

Alice knew she should go after him but what good would it do? She couldn't expect him to give up his child for her and she knew he wouldn't let her give up Africa for him. She would do it in a heartbeat if he would let her.

She heard a car starting outside. she exhaled deeply then inhaled again. When she heard no noise in the house she knew, he had left and her heart was broken.

**A/N sad times for the Danice :(**


	23. I Wish'

Alice lay in Danny's room, surrounded by his scent. 2 weeks had passed, 14 long torturous days. Danny hadn't called, hadn't got in contact at all. Dupe had came and packed up his stuff to send.

She tightened her hold on the pillow she was clutching and continued staring off into space. She had never been so miserable, so love sick, so heartbroken in her entire life. She also felt nauseous her every waking moment. At first she thought the sickness might have been the result of pregnancy, after all she and Danny hadn't been careful at all, but it wasn't to be. She came on exactly on the day she was predicted to. She had wanted it to be pregnant, a little piece of Danny to keep with her.

It would have been the biggest irony ever if she had been pregnant. She knew she wouldn't have done what Sarah did to him. She wouldn't hold his child over him like that. How could Sarah justify playing God with people's lives like that. How could she justify playing God with her own child's life like that! Sarah had Danny exactly where she wanted him, and now that he had gave in to her all she had to do was twist her finger and he would have to do it, no doubt the child would be brought into it again and again until Danny was miserable. Pretty much how she felt right now!

She risked a glance at the last photo taken of them, she knew she shouldn't have because it usually upset her. They were sat on the fountain, seconds later they were splashing each other. She climbed in and was kicking water towards him and he was pushing arm loads towards her. Then he climbed in and things changed. They were locked together kissing frantically…..she exhaled and swallowed thickly. She knew she should get up and see to the animals but at the moment she didn't want to. She just wanted to sit here and try not to cry, the surgery reminded her of him too much anyway.

Danny had called their friends he knew, to come and check on her. She didn't feel much like visitors so she just asked them to go home. She couldn't muster any enthusiasm for anything.

She heard the mail truck rattling up, then letters hitting the mat. No doubt she would have a few to redirect, or Dupe did seeing as Danny was refusing to tell her where he was. She had tried to convince Dupe to tell her but he refused. Danny probably told him that. If Danny wanted her to know he'd tell her was her reply.

She climbed from her bed and ran her hands through her hair. Stretched as she walked from her room, her shorts and t-shirt riding up slightly. She picked up the letters and flicked through them. Saw one with familiar handwriting addressed to her. She tore it open, the envelope fluttering to the floor as she pulled out the sheet of paper. Unfolded it and read quickly.

_Dear Alice,_

_How do I start this? Do I ask you how you've been? Do I tell you how much I miss you? Do I tell you the lengths I would go just to get one glimpse of your face? I suppose not. I suppose I'll start by saying I hope you've been ok, I wish I could say the same. I miss you so much it hurts, all I seem to do is go through the motions. I need you, I feel incomplete without you. I know I said that we had to break off contact but I need this thread. I need to feel close to you in one way. I feel like I'm going crazy not talking to you. I'd phone but I know that will only upset the both of us and I don't want that. Hearing you cry will just kill me. You feel so far away at the moment. I didn't mean to write my letter this way, I didn't I just can't help it. I need you so much._

_I wish I was there with you right now. I wish I hadn't left. I wish I'd never started a relationship with Sarah. The only thing I don't wish hadn't happened was me and you. I have spent all my life with you. My happiest and best memories are with you. I keep thinking about us, those few weeks we had. My memory doesn't do it justice, it doesn't even come close to the real feeling. I do wish a few things about us, I wish I had more time with you. I wish that it was you who was pregnant and we were looking forward to our baby together. I wish I had the chance to do what I planned. I wish I was with you, it kills me knowing that we'll not be seeing each other anymore._

_I'm sorry if I've upset you, like I said I just wanted to touch base. You probably noticed I haven't put an address on here. I'd ask you not to come and visit but you might and as much as I want to see you I couldn't watch you walk away. I'm not that strong. Your so much stronger than me, you've proved that now. I know you carrying on, I haven't been. Like I say I haven't even been able to be a vet, your always on my mind._

_There it is really, I didn't mean to dump all this on you. Like I said I just need this connection. Slight but a connection none the less. Never forget your everything to me_

_Sleep Well My Angel_

_L.Y.A xDx_

**Under the ash and the lies  
><strong>**Something beautiful once here now dies,  
>And the tears burn my eyes,<br>As you sit there, all alone.  
>I just want to come home.<strong>

Alice couldn't see through the tears in her eyes. It felt so good to hear from him, but at the same time how dare he put her through this! She had offered to give everything up for him and he still walked away! She shook her head, she didn't want him feeling like that. It was too hard even trying to stay angry at him, he was doing it for all the right reasons or so he thought.

It was time she picked herself up. No more moping around, she had a life to live. Even if she had no heart. What she was about to do would have ripped it out if he hadn't taken it with her. She knew hoe much this was gonna hurt but it had to be done. He might need this connection, and to be honest she did too but she wanted him to at least to try and be happy and if that meant cutting all ties to get over each other then so be it…..not that she could ever get over him. She went in search of a pad and paper to write quickly, before she lost her nerve and changed her mind.

(X)

Danny was miserable. He sat in his new kitchen composing a new letter to the one he loved. To the one he missed. To the air that was missing from his lungs. She would have only received his other letter this morning but he didn't care. When he felt the weight of the world pressing down on him, felt the weight of her absence forcing the air from his body he'd write another letter. It was his one and only way of keeping her close. He wanted so badly to phone her, to hear her sweet voice but that would only upset him.

Sarah walked from their bedroom. She was wearing some skimpy underwear - not that he noticed. He didn't much like her right now.

"You want to come to bed with me?" she purred.

He shook his head. "I'm good in my room."

"Danny we are getting married! Aren't you ever going to sleep with you wife? Make love to her?"

"At this moment, no!" he admitted softly concentrating on what he wanted to say in his letter.

"Danny." she whispered.

"Sarah, I just don't want to!" he told her.

She sauntered towards him. Her stride loose, she set herself on his knee and pushed his letter away. Rested her hands on his shoulders. "Bet I could convince you." she kissed his lips but he didn't respond at all.

He put his hands under her arms and lifted her. "Excuse me but I haven't showered yet."

He got up and walked away. Sarah stared after him. Decided to brew some coffee. He returned from the shower quickly, his hair glistening with droplets.

"Here." she handed him a cup.

"Thanks." he replied taking a sip.

"We have to try and make this work." she told him seriously.

"I'm sorry but I just…I miss her." he stared into his coffee. "I need time."

Sarah nodded. Watched him take a long drink of his coffee.

"More?" she asked as he cradled his empty mug.

"I shouldn't it'll keep me up and wired all night."

"It's making you feel better though?" she questioned.

He did have this numb feeling that was beginning to spread.

She poured him more and he seemed to drink it without thinking.

"It will work out Danny."

He didn't see how, she wasn't who he wanted. She wasn't who he loved. He took another drink of coffee. The more he thought of Alice the more he drank until his mind was fuzzy and his head felt heavy. If he didn't know better he would swear he was drunk from strong whiskey, but he'd only been drinking coffee right?

Sarah appeared in front of him. "Danny?"

"Mmm." he answered tiredly.

She smiled as she placed herself on his lap. Placed his hands on her hips. She snaked her arms around his neck. "You want this?"

He didn't reply, she pressed her lips to his. Again there was no response.

"Danny!" she declared.

His eyes fluttered closed and she felt his lips twitch. They began to move slightly. "Alice." he murmured. Then pulled away shaking his head. Set her on her feet and stood up sharply. "I can't do this." he told her, voice anguished. Then went to his room.

Sarah exhaled.

(X)

Danny was up early the next morning. His head splitting. Mail hit his mat. Probably redirected from Leopards Den. He walked over and tore open the brown envelope. His heart swelled when he saw some familiar handwriting. He tore opened the letter almost ripping the letter itself in his haste. He hadn't expected a reply. He had hoped, but hadn't expected it!

_To My dearest Danny,_

_Let's get straight to the point. No I am not fine, I haven't been fine in 2 weeks. I've been ill. Sick most of the time. Don't worry I'm not pregnant. That would have been a big laugh don't you think? But at the same time not at all funny!_

_For all the things you said I feel the same. I miss you. I feel like I'm missing a part of myself. When I was ill I was wishing I was pregnant too - just so I had a little part of you. Something that reminded me that WE actually happened and it wasn't some dream. Something that immortalised us forever. But it wasn't to be, just like us I guess._

_Time to get to my reason for this reply. I know you need a connection and I loved hearing from you but I just can't deal with it. It hurts too much I don't want to be waiting everyday for your next letter. I deserve better and your wife and child deserve all of you so here's what I have to say. I love you Danny, I always have and always will and this is the hardest thing I have ever had to do but please don't write. Don't get in touch at all. If you do I'll hand them back to Dupe unopened. This is the last letter you'll receive from me. I won't be emailing and I'll be blocking you on facebook. I don't want it to be like this but trust me it will be easier in the long run. Please believe that I'm not doing this as revenge, or to hurt you. And believe that my heart is forever yours, you're my first and only soul mate. But we need to try and get over each other as hard as that may seem right now._

_Take care of yourself yeah? And tell your little one about his Aunty Alice. Who knows maybe one day I'll be able to meet them. Maybe in the far future, I can't see it. I know I have said it a few times in this letter but I'll say it again. I love you. I could say it 500 times and it wouldn't convey the depth of emotion I feel. I feel like I'm dying inside right now but I have to do what is best for us all. I hope this is what is best, something that feels like this can't be good though. _

_I'll never forget you and I miss you more than you will ever know._

_L.Y.A xAx_

_PS Be happy please. That's all I want for you. I know you will be an amazing father. You were born to it. I just thought I'd be there to see you in action. Have a good life. I mean it when I say I'll never forget you. x Goodbye My Love x_

Danny stood there breathing heavily. The letter shaking in his hand. No this wasn't right, something was wrong. Badly wrong. Completely messed up! He couldn't do this anymore. She had just said goodbye she wasn't allowed to say goodbye. They had always promised they wouldn't. He saw something drop onto the letter, when the writing began to smudge and blur he realised he was crying.

"Danny?" Sarah asked from behind him.

"I need a shower." he told her stiffly then hid his face as he walked passed so she wouldn't see his tears.

Sarah exhaled and walked to the kitchen.

(X)

Danny spent longer than usual in the shower. He was soon dressed and found Sarah in the kitchen. Alice was right. He had to start focusing his energy on his baby. He approached Sarah. "Hi."

"Hello."

"We need to talk." he started.

"We do." she replied.

"We need to start preparations for the wedding and stuff for the baby. Have you received a letter about a scan yet?"

She exhaled. "Danny…..there is no baby."

He looked at her frowning. "What? You lost….."

"I'm not pregnant Danny, I never was."

He was in shock. "But why…."

"I still loved you and you were with Alice. I couldn't lose you to her. I didn't mean to lie but then it just snowballed and ….." she exhaled shaking her head.

"You had to know this would come out!" he hissed

"I expected you to sleep with me!"

"I don't believe this! I left the woman I love, for lies!"

"I didn't meant to hurt you. I just knew you wouldn't leave her any other way."

"Lying about a baby is sick! This isn't a game!" he shook his head. "Actually why am I still stood here? I can go home!"

He didn't spare her a glance. He left the house and climbed into his truck. It wouldn't take long to get to Alice. See he'd been on Leopards Den land all along!

**A/N so sarah is a little liar and danny refused to waste anymore time with her. :D**


	24. Happily Ever After?

Alice stood in the surgery. The memories strong in here but she had a job to do, responsibilities to animals who relied on her for help. Really she had no choice, and for that she was grateful. She could survive this. She'd just take it a day at a time.

The pain would fade - she hoped.

And she'd be able to remember Danny with a smile - wouldn't she?

She was dreading him receiving her letter. Had she broke his heart yet? She had handed Dupe the letter late last night so it was doubtful whether he received it. It took a day to arrive so tomorrow she would be hurting him. She wouldn't be surprised if she felt his pain from however far away he was. She had felt a twinge in her chest an hour ago she knew that.

She wasn't even thinking about someone new yet, her heart was broken beyond repair. She didn't even want it fixed. He might find it easy enough to move onto another woman but she couldn't even contemplate the idea another man never mind actually falling for one. She loved him far too deeply to even comprehend that!

She was trying not to think too badly of him. See she could easily fall into the routine if hating him, blaming him when things got too tough and she didn't want that. He didn't want to hurt her she knew that he just, he was an honourable person and would never abandon a child.

She placed a fresh bandage on her cub. "Your doing really well, back to mummy soon." she crooned and smiled a small smile she saw her reflection in the medicine door. It felt as fake as it looked. The cub eyed her. "I know." she whspered on a breath.

The door creaked open.

"I'll be a minute if you take a seat." she called as she picked the cub up.

"I can wait." a strong voice replied as she placed the cub in the cage.

Alice spun. Saw Danny stood there. She took a step forward instinctively then halted herself. "You get my letter?" she asked checking the food in the animals cage.

"Yeah." he said walking over.

As soon as Alice locked the cage he pulled her close for a kiss. As soon as their lips met Danny felt something he had missed for over 2 weeks. The feeling that he was home.

Alice melted against him for a second then wrenched free. Tried to push him away but he held her hands tightly. "What are you doing?" her breathing laboured. That kiss…she missed him so much. He couldn't toy with her like this.

"I'm home Alice." brought her hands up to his lips and kissed each one. "Sarah lied. There's no baby." released one of his hands and caressed her cheek. Drinking in the sight of her face.

"What?" Alice squeaked.

He nodded and exhaled a breath. "I'm here with you. For good this time. And nothing will take me away from you." he put his hand in his pocket, pulled out a small box. Was down on one knee in a second.

Alice's breath caught.

"I love you. Only you, always you. I want everything. I want a life. I want kids. I want us to be together forever. A family."

Alice opened the box and gasped. Saw the long ago engagement ring. Yellow plastic with a blue gem. "Oh my god." she whispered.

"Looked in every bubble gum machine in Jo'burg." he admitted smiling.

"Too stingy to fork out for a better ring?" she asked voice thick with emotion.

He shook his head and smiled up at her. "This one goes back years, like us." he took her free hand still kneeling down. "Unlike that marriage we'll last his time." he promised looking into her eyes. "We'll live together full time and sleep together too."

Alice was beyond words. She couldn't speak. She knelt down in from of him.

"And to sweeten the deal I'll even agree to kiss you, now and again." he made a disgusted face then leant in and kissed her slowly and gently. "We'll have a baby too."

Alice felt love encompassing her. Filling her so full, at that moment she knew that he was forever hers. "How can a girl say no to that?"

He giggled a little and so did she. Soon they were in each others arms hugging tightly. He pulled back and looked at her. "I want a real ring this time mind!" he said seriously. "I don't want to have to divorce you again!"

Alice laughed and threw herself back into his arms. "All you have to do is make sure it isn't red."

He laughed too. "Anything but!" he squeezed her tightly closing his eyes. He'd nearly lost her. But never again.

"How soon can we be married?"

"Straight away hopefully." she told him.

"I just can't wait to make you mine. Nothing is getting in our way!"

"Nothing ever has." she reminded. "We always end up here together."

They rose to their feet and he took her hand in his. Lowered his head close to her ear. "How about we go work on Trevanion number one."

Alice smiled up into his eyes. "There's nothing I want more!"

They walked from the surgery hand in hand.

(X)

_Laura and Charlotte stood in the corner of the surgery watching their children. Tears streaming down their faces._

"_Who knew Danny was so romantic." Laura whispered wiping her eyes. "That is so beautiful."_

"_He loves her." Charlotte coughed clearing her throat. "They have both come so far."_

_Laura nodded and were reminded of fighting babies, angry toddlers, scruffy children and sneaky teenagers. In every memory they were stood together smiling or backing each other up, moral support during the hard times. It was the way it had always been and always would be._

"_We can go now." Charlotte whispered. "They'll be ok."_

_Laura nodded watching them hugging tightly. "I'd love to see anyone try and break them."_

_They walked over and kissed their oblivious children heads. Closed their eyes and clutched hands, in the next second they were gone. They wouldn't return. Not because their didn't watch over their children anymore but because there was no more need. They had each other now. Their mothers job was finished._

(X)

Later that day Danny actually presented Alice with her real engagement ring. Almost identical to the plastic one except for a few minor details. They started work on their wedding straight away, and their first child. 9 months to the day from the first night of their honeymoon their first child made his appearance.

Daniel Junior was born at 2:32 am and a fighter from the off, his eyes were a blue green aquamarine colour flashing clear blue when angry. Danny found that the height of amusement. He seemed to be a perfect mix of his parents, who were overjoyed with their son. They marvelled over every little thing he did. As he grew older it became apparent that he was a serious as his father used to be.

5 years later they welcomed twin girls. Laura and Charlotte. Laura was the image of her mother and had her stubbornness to match. Charlotte was the double of her father and had her mothers playful mischievousness. Both girls drove their older brother up the wall. See they were exactly like their parents growing up so madness inevitable followed.

As time passed and the children grew the love that Alice and Danny felt only grew stronger with time, even more than the the first day they declared it. Solidified by the children they had created together. Children that were growing quickly.

One summers night when their son Daniel was ten and their girls 5 they were sat talking in the living room.

"Daniel had a good time with his friend tonight." Danny murmured.

Alice laughed flicked the TV off. "I can't believe that you don't see it."

"See what?" he frowned.

"Daniel is his fathers son in every way."

"Huh?"

She motioned between the two of them.

Danny clicked. "Daniel? And Shia? No."

"Don't they look even remotely familiar to you? The joking? The hugs? All the she's my best friend. We did all that and look at us now."

He smiled widely then looked at his wife. "He didn't find the girls funny. We did, but he didn't."

He laughed. "They put the fear of God into Shia when they told her he loved her and was gonna marry her in the garden like we did years ago. Showed her pictures then took her outside and they had actually set up seats. For 5 years old that was ingenious!"

"He shouldn't have left her alone with them for a second." Alice agreed. "Her face was priceless. And their schemes age is far older than their actual age. Like we used to be."

"If they kidnap each other and leave a ransom note I'll strangle them!" he muttered then leaned in close.

"We know what our mums went through huh?" she whispered twining her arms around him.

"DADDY!" Laura yelled.

He groaned.

"DADDY!" the girls chorused. "We want our song!"

He exhaled. "I won't be long." he promised.

She wiggled her eyebrows.

He walked in their room and saw his daughters sat on their beds bouncing.

"You don't look ready for your song." They lay down with their 2 dolls.

"You gotta go to sleep Daniel." Laura shouted. "Daddy is singing our sleep time song!"

"No I'm staying awake to smother you in your sleep!" he fumed.

"You love her!" they chorused.

"Girls!" Danny warned.

An angry Daniel appeared at their bedroom door. "She is my best friend. I don't see her like that!"

"You wanna kiss her!" the girls made kissing noises.

"EWW!" Daniel declared stomping off.

Danny bit back a smile, feeling de ja vu with his son.

"Girls you shouldn't provoke him.

They nodded and he kissed their head whispered that he loved them

"Love you daddy!" they chorused sitting up together as he knelt down in-between their beds. "Hundreds of bananas!"

"I love you millions more." he laughed. Wondering where his daughters came up with that. Then he motioned them to lie down and tucked their blanket under their chins. Started his song.

**There were five sleepyheads  
><strong>**All tucked into their beds  
>While I sang a lullaby<br>One got dream dust in her eye  
>There were four sleepyheads<br>Playing pretend with me  
>Mr. Sndman came by<br>And then there were three  
>Moonbeams play peek-a-boo<br>Three awake became two  
>And my song was almost done<br>When the land of nod took one  
>Kissed the last one goodnight<br>Then I heard not a peep  
>There were five sleepyheads<br>Now they're all fast asleep**

As he was singing the final lines he saw his daughters eyes close together. "Now their both fast asleep." he repeated. Kissed them heads once again. "Daddy loves you both." he said giving the both a final glance before leaving their room. He left the door open a crack and checked on his son. Found him sat on his bed in some shorts. Saw hearts all over his wall with Shia written in them. He thanked his mum for not giving him a sister. Poor Daniel.

"Nite son."

"Nite dad." he turned to him. "Can I kill them? Please?"

"Not really." Danny laughed. "Your mum wouldn't let you. And you'd miss them."

Daniel looked at him in disgust. "Wish I could change my mind when I begged you for a brother. I ended up with them!"

Danny went in and kissed his sons head. "Sleep tight."

"Later." he muttered his eyes gleaming, ideas were froming Danny knew.

Danny returned to his wife in the living room. He was smiling as she was scribbling on her papers.

"Kids are all tucked up. Daniel is planning his revenge."

Alice laughed and added her scrawl to the bottom of a page. "We got some great kids." she murmured.

"I see you finally learned to do paperwork on time."

She grumbled.

"Took you 10 years." he added playfully.

She made a face and dropped it to the floor. He took her hand and pulled her close to him. Felt a familiar heat rise.

"Can't believe I still feel like this around you." she whispered. Pressed her lips to his gently. "I love you."

"Love you more." he replied.

"Love you the most." she retorted.

"Love you longer." he told her smiling.

"Did not!"

"Did too!" he replied with a childish lilt.

"Did not!" she said a gleam in her eyes.

"Do I have to disprove that?" he asked dropping kisses over her face.

"As if you could." on her tip toes trying to reach his lips.

"Your just a stupid girl!" he whispered doing what she wanted, kissing her lips softly.

"Smelly boy!" she replied passionately. "But your mine til the end of time!"

"And beyond." he promised.

**A/N that is is, finito :D gonna fin undeterred and start writing as one as that has been neglected.  
>Hope u enjoyed my story. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers, your great x<strong>


End file.
